A love that is hard to get
by Suariel
Summary: It has been 7 years,Soul Society has detect new shinigami and is looking for them. Hitsugaya has noticed his feelings for Karin but Karin no longer opens up to the people she once trusted due to her past. She is no longer the girl that Hitsugaya once knew. There are people who are aftering Karin. What will happen? What is her past? I dont own Bleach! Hitsukarin and other shippings
1. A new shinigami

_**This is my third story, I hope you will all enjoy this story. Please enjoy it~ Thank you**_

Chapter 1 – The New Shinigami

Karin's POV

A town in Japan, where's there are a lot of pluses spirits roaming around that didn't pass onto the afterlife. Big creatures that are black and wears masks on their face are known as hollows that appears and eats the pluses or they are transformed into the same kind as hollows. These pluses didn't pass onto the afterlife either it's because they have a duty that they haven't done or a place that meant a lot to them which they couldn't leave or they couldn't leave one of their family members.

Normal human beings can't see the hollows or the pluses, however, there are some people who could see them. They are known as shinigami; these shinigami comes from a place known as Soul Society they are often sent to the world of livings where humans live to kill hollows to keep the balance of the whole world. However, there are times that they don't appear and many innocent people are killed because of the hollows that cause scenes. This time it has been 7 years since there were no more shinigami that came and save us, this is my story; my story about my death and how I have stopped trusting shinigami as well as my brother. My brother is a shinigami who has left us without notice after the winter war which happened 5 years ago.

 _I was walking with my twin sister Yuzu from school, the both of us are shinigami and a quincy. I won't say that we are human because it doesn't feel like we're humans after knowing what we are after hearing what we really are from our father, but never the less we continued to be humans for our friends. We were walking on a hill while we were walking and chatting I felt a bad reitsu that I never knew before as I turned around before I could do anything a huge hand was aiming at my sister. "YUZU!" I pushed her out of the way and the hand went through my body. Blood was flowing out of my stomach, my body feels cold. I know that I won't die because I'm a shinigami._

 _I know that this isn't a normal hollow this hollow is an emotional hollow. When it's angry its foes will feel angry, when they are sad their foes will be sad too and they take that chance to kill their foes. After that death, I was able to kill that hollow, however, after that I wasn't able to go back to my real body… after all my real body is dead. Urahara is my and Yuzu's mentor along with Yoruichi and Tessai, Urahara has given me a gigai that I could continue to live with Yuzu however, I couldn't go back as being a student since my friends and classmates have already seen my dead body…_

 _It doesn't matter to me as long as I can protect them is what I can do. I will protect my town I will no longer trust the people that I once trust except for my family. One day I met four of the zero divisions, they talked to me about my skills and abilities. I know my abilities and I know my zanpakuto, they offered me to be one of them and that I have to protect soul society, hell and the king's palace. I agreed because I know that this way I can protect my family. So right now I'm one the zero division, for now they asked me to keep my identity away from the shinigami in soul society until they decided that I need to show up. So right now I am protecting my favorite town, Karakura town. My name is Kurosaki Karin, a shinigami, I have given my sister my quincy powers just in case that she leave her body and if there's a hollow near her when I'm not there._

Normal POV

"Captains and temporarily captain I have ordered you to come here because I have heard information about two new shinigami appearing in the world of livings. We need to get them as soon as possible!" A captain that is very old that holds a crane with a long white beard announced to all the 11 taichous and 1 fuku-taichou. "I will send Hitsugaya taichou's team that once were at the world of the living before the winter war however, this time Hinamori fuku-taichou, Shuhei fuku-taichou, Kurosaki taichou and Kuchiki taichou down as well. As I have heard that this time these two shinigami are very tricky to catch. If there are any new information about anything happening in the world of livings contact me!"

"HAI! Soutaichou!" the shinigami that have been called replied to the head taichou.

"Leave now! The sooner you find them the sooner you capture them!" Soutaichou command.

All the shinigami left the area and the shinigami that were sent to the world of livings to do their mission have already left.

World of the livings

"Taichou… where should we live?" A girl with a purple hair that is in a bun with a blue cloth that covers it and brown eyes. Her taichou that has an orange spike hair and brown eyes was thinking about it and said "Come to my house first then we'll talk"

"Ara~ welcome back taichous and fuku-taichous" a man with a hand fan and a green and white hat appeared in a large basement that is filled with rocks. "Urahara we have no time for this" a white haired boy with a turquoise eyes. "Of course chibi-taichou" Urahara said with his fan opened and hiding his smile. "While your gigais are ready" The shinigami left the basement and went inside their gigai, Urahara followed them up and said "Have a nice day~"

"Well then let's go to my house! Damn I miss them so much!" the orange haired guy said as he ran off. "Oi! Ichigo wait for us!" said a red haired guy that tied in a pineapple style with tattoos on his forehead. All the rest of the shinigami ran after Ichigo.

"Goodbye Yuzu!" "Goodbye!" a lemon haired girl tied in a low piggy tails and have brown eyes whose 18 years old was walking down the street from her Karakura High School. 'Yuzu-sama' a voice called out to the girl in her mind

'Nani Hana-chan?' Yuzu replied back

'It seems like your brother is back'

'I see… while it's getting dark I might as well hurry back right? Karin-chan is going back soon too right?'

'Hai, Karin-sama has already finished her task in hell'

'Okay! Well then let's get going!'

Yuzu then runs all the way back home.

"Well then I guess this will be it for today right Gin?" a black haired girl that have an onyx eyes looked at a man with white hair and have a fox face known as Gin. "Yes Rin-chan, this will do for today" Gin replied. Karin nodded and opened a portal and went through it. She has arrived at the soccer field close to her house, the girl stretched and found her gigai and went inside of it. "Time to go home" the girl said as she started to head home.

"Tadaima" the girl said as she went through her house door. "Oh my dear Karin! Welcome home! Now come give your dad a hug" a man with black hair and not so clean chin jumped out of nowhere. The girl known as Karin side stepped and walked inside, leaving her father to hit the door. "Yuzu… I'm going to sh-" Karin stopped talking as she saw the two people that she once trusted. "Karin welcome home" Ichigo said. "Yo Ichi-nii!" Karin said as she looked up with a smirk.

"Karin-chan! They all want to stay here for a while is that possible?" Yuzu asked as she walked down the stairs. "I guess… what did that goat-chin said about it?" Karin asked Yuzu while pointing at their father who is crying at poster of a beautiful woman. "Well… he didn't have any objections" Yuzu replied. "Alright then… demo… will be able to cook as much for so many people?"

"Daijobu~ I love to cook" Karin smiled at her sister's answer.

Karin then walked over to her dad and put her foot on his head and pushed him away while saying "GOAT-CHIN YOU BETTER STOP IT OR ELSE I'LL TAKE THIS POSTER OF MOM OFF!"

"WHAAAAAAA! MASAKI! WHY DOES OUR DAUGHTER KARIN DON'T LOVE ME!?"

Tick marks appear on Karin and then Karin said "Rukia-nee… could you please open the window?" "Sure…" a girl with black hair with purple eyes known as Rukia got up and opened the window.

"Arigato Rukia-nee please move aside." Karin asked Rukia to move. Rukia did as told and once Rukia was not in the way anymore, Karin kicked her father out of the window. "Ouchie…"

"You will now sleep outside for today! Goodnight!" Karin said and closed the window as well locking it and closed the curtain.

"Karin-chan, otosan didn't have dinner yet" Yuzu said as she put the last plate of food on the table. "It's fine he will survive" Karin said.

"Haha~ Well dinner is ready minna" Yuzu called out

Everyone went to the dining table and began to eat. "Uwa~ they're so delicious!" A busty woman said with a long blond wavy hair said.

"Arigato ano…?" Yuzu stoped in her mid-sentence since she doesn't know the woman's name. "It would be nice if you introduce yourself Matsumoto-san" Karin said as she picked her food. "Karin-chan how come you know her?" Yuzu asked.

"I met her before along with Toshiro" Karin replied as she calmly ate her food.

"Right… guys do it." Ichigo said to them all.

"I'm Hinamori Momo" Hinamori said

"Arabai Renji"

"Shuhei Hisagi"

"Kuchiki Byakuya"

"Madarame Ikkaku"

"Matsumoto Rangiku"

"And I'm the most beautiful person of all Yumichika Ayasegawa"

"Konichwa minna. I'm Kurosaki Yuzu and this is my older twin sister Kurosaki Karin"

"And I'm Kurosaki Isshin. Now let's eat" Isshin said that appeared out of nowhere again. Although the dinner was a chaos with Isshin and Ichigo fighting. After dinner Karin has told their guests where they can sleep.

It was now dark and Karin got up and went outside and climbed on the roof. There she found is Hitsugaya Toshiro, "Hey Toshiro!" Karin called out. Toshiro sighed and said "You should be sleeping"

"Same goes for you! Anyways… what is your mission this time?" Karin asked

Toshiro looked at her and said "It has nothing to do with you"

"Says who! Now tell me!"

Toshiro sighed and said "We're here to find two shinigami and that's it"

"Oh I see! Hey Toshiro you should go to sleep if you want to grow taller elementary kid"

Tick marks appeared and as Toshiro turned around to shout at her, Karin disappeared. Up in the sky was a shinigami looking down at him and then disappeared.

 _ **Done~ First Bleach fanfic hope you like it. Sorry that the first chapter is so long~**_

 _ **Please comment thank you *bows***_

 ** _Konichiwa - hello_**

 ** _Ano- umm_**

 ** _Arigato - Thank you_**

 ** _Taichou - Captain_**

 ** _Fuku-taichou - Vice captain_**

 ** _Nani - What?_**

 ** _Hai - Yes_**

 ** _Tadaima - I'm home_**

 ** _Nii - brother_**

 ** _Nee - sister_**

 ** _Otosan - father/dad_**


	2. Unexpected visitor

_**ACSkywalker, thank you for your advices I will take notes of it.**_

 _ **Ssj Maggie, please be patient you'll find out more about Karin and Yuzu in further chapters.**_

Chapter 2 – Unexpected Visitor

Karin's POV

My brother and To… Histsugaya has finally returned. After all these stupid 7 years! They returned now of the all the years! I really felt betrayed by my brother and by To… Hitsugaya.

 _After knowing what their mission is thanks to him. I will become more careful. I will still do my duty and will not let them capture me that easy. As I looked down at Hitsugaya, whose looking for me for a while… I know that I loved him once. But now, I don't love him anymore, he broke my heart once by not appearing for 7 years already is enough. I don't need to know the feeling anymore. I shunpoed away and went to a mansion, I went to a balcony and knocked on the window._

 _Out came a young man at my age with green eyes and a blonde hair with bangs that covers his left eye. "What is it Karin?" the young man asked. "Yukio, they're back" I told him. Yukio's eye went big in realization of who is back and he sighed. "Come in" I went in after him and closed the window. This young man is Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, a fullbringer and the head of a business company as well as a video game company. "I will leave before 12" I said as he and I sat down on the sofa facing each other in his room. Yukio nodded and asked "What are you going to do?"_

" _Nothing, I'll just continue to do what I should do as a zero division taichou" Yukio looked at me with eyes of concerns. He sighed once more, he sure knows how to sigh which kinda annoys me. As we continued to talk about what I should do, it was 12. I got up and said "Thank you Yukio, goodnight" and I shunpoed back to my place and went into my gigai and went to sleep._

 _The sun shone through our window and hits my face. I got up and looked around me, I saw Rukia-nee sleeping next to Yuzu's bed, then Hinamori-fukutaichou and then Matsumoto fukutaichou. I saw Yuzu who also just woke up, I looked at the time and saw it was 6. The both of us got up and I put a soul candy into my gigai and told her to go to Urahara Shouten, I opened a gate that is connected to hell and I went through it…_

Normal POV

As all the shinigami that are sleeping at Ichigo's house. They all heard a loud thud outside. The shinigami that slept in the living room, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Toshiro and Yumichika woke up sleepily. "What was that sound?" Ikkaku asked. "God knows" Toshiro replied as he got up and tidied up the sleeping bag he just used.

"Ah! Ohayo minna~" Yuzu said when she noticed that they have woken up.

"Ohayo" they replied back to Yuzu who is in the kitchen making breakfast.

Byakuya then came outside already dressed in the casual clothing. "Ohayo Kuchiki-san" Yuzu said, Byakuya nodded at her and went to sit with the others.

"OLD MAN STOP DOING THIS!" they all heard Ichigo shouting out, "YOUR SKILLS ARE NOT GOOD! I NEED TO POLISH YOU UP!" Isshin replied. Toshiro looked at Isshin feeling like he have met him somewhere before. "Yuzu you're so early" Hinamori said as she walked down the stairs along with Rukia, Matsumoto and Renji. Yuzu smiled and said "Cause I always wake up early to make breakfast"

"Where's Karin" Rukia asked as she looks around

"She's having a morning practice today" Yuzu said as she kept on cooking

"Morning practice?" Hinamori asked

Yuzu nodded, then they heard the door opened. "Tadaima…" Karin said as she takes off her shoes. "Okaerinasai Karin-chan~" Yuzu called out. Karin walked inside the house and noticed that everyone are awake. Karin looked at them all and nodded and they did the same thing in return. "Going to take a shower, you guys may eat first" Karin said as she walked upstairs.

"Taichou are you alright?" Hinamori asked when she saw Ichigo walking inside with some bruises on his face. "I'm fine" Ichigo replies as he sat down and ate his breakfast along with everyone. They then heard another loud thud as they looked up at the stairs and saw Karin was running out. "Karin-chan what's wrong?" Yuzu asked as she saw her sister in a hurry. "Gomen Yuzu, I need to go to school first. I totally forgot that they was a meeting with the coach. See you later" Karin replied as she ran out of the house. Yuzu finished her food and also went out the door, "I'll see you guys all later!" Yuzu said as she called out before closing the door.

"Kurosaki-taichou, I think that we should go to Urahara's since I bet he knows something about the shinigami." Byakuya said. Ichigo looks up at him and said "Sure, let's do that Byakuya" They then heard their cellphones ringing, as they whooped out their cellphone to look at the location of where the hollow is, their cellphone stopped ringing indicating that the hollow has been killed. They looked at each other knowing that it is one of the new shinigami that did it, Toshiro got up and said "Let's go and meet Urahara now."

"Ara~ Ara~ What is it that I can help you with tai~chous~?" Urahara asked in a sing song tone. "We're here to talk about the new shinigami Urahara" Rukia said. Urahara then turned serious and said "Then come on in." Everyone then sat around the round table with tea that has been poured by Tessai. "What is it that you want to know about?"

"Who are they?" Renji asked, Rukia then smacked her friend on the head.

"I cannot answer that"

"Where can we find them?" Ikkaku asked next

"Every place in Karakura Town"

Everyone is not pleased with the answers that they recieved and the taichous aren't pleased by the fuku-taichou and the 3rd seat's questions.

"You guys won't be able to find them that easily" a voice said. They all turned around and saw a black cat walking towards them. "And why's that Shihoin Yoruichi?" Byakuya asked the cat. "Ara, Little Byakuya it seems like you are not as patient as I thought you would be" Yoruichi said as she sat down in the middle of the table.

"What I meant is that, you can try to capture them but they are very quick especially a shinigami with a mask" Yoruichi said.

"Matte, you mean that one of them is a vizard?" Hinamori asked

"… that you will need to find out yourself" Yoruichi said

"Yoruichi-san, please tell us more about the shinigami" Toshiro asked

Yoruichi looked at him and said "We told you more than enough."

"Then what about their specialities?" Hisagi asked. Urahara just opened his hand fan and put it in front of his mouth and with a serious look he said "The rest are secrets. If you do wish to find out more about them then I suggest you to go find them yourselves."

Ikkaku then slammed the table and shouted "WHERE THE FUCK SHOULD WE FIND THEM!? HOLLOWS DISAPPEARS ONCE WE LOOK AT OUR CELLPHONE!" Urahara then closed his hand fan and used it to point at him. "That's the point, you need to know where the hollow first if you want to meet them so bad." There was silence in the room not knowing what to do next and leaving a big eyed and surprised Yoruichi on the table like a sitting stone. "Well… let's go SHOPPING!" Matsumoto cried out, Toshiro then got tick marks and said "We will NOT go shopping! We are NOT here for a vacation, we are here for a MISSION!" Matsumoto then cowered behind Yumichika; Yumichika then said "Matsumoto-san, it's okay we can do shop later I need to buy a fabulous clothing for myself" Toshiro just sighed and Byakuya said "Let's just go on a patrol, Kurosaki taichou, you shall go home before your sisters return" Everyone nodded and walked back to their stations/home.

"TADAIMA!" Ichigo heard Yuzu and Karin's voice. "Okarierinasai Yuzu Karin" Ichigo called out. "Ara? Where's everyone else?" Yuzu asked "They went out" Ichigo replied. Then there was something that went flying across the room, "MY DEAR DAUGHTERS! WELCOME HOME! NOW COME GIVE YOUR DADDY A HUG!" Isshin called out as he opened his arms and ready to hug them, however, Karin kicked him out of the way which caused him went crashing at the wall. "Karin-chan!" Yuzu called out but Karin gave her sister a smile. Yuzu sighed and went over to their father who's already crying at the poster of Masaki, Karin walked inside and was about to walk upstairs but before that she turned around at her brother and said "Orihime, Ishida and Chad said that they want to meet you all at Urahara Shouten tomorrow" After giving her brother the message Karin walked up stairs. At that time all of the shinigami returned to the house.

Yuzu then went upstairs as well. Yuzu and Karin finished changing their clothes and walked down the stairs. Yuzu went to cook and Karin was setting up the table. As Karin was setting up the table, Karin felt a pair of eyes looking at them, Karin looked up and saw it was Yumichika looking at them. "Is there something that I could help you Yumichika-san?" Karin asked, Yumichika studied her closely and whipped out a notebook and a pen. "Yuzu-chan would be at third place and Karin-chan you will be… hmm…" Karin looked curiously but shrugged it off and continued to set the table. "Oh dear! Matsumoto! You and Orihime-chan and Karin will have to share the same place!" Yumichika said Karin, Karin looked up and asked "What are you talking about?"

"A rank of who's the most beautiful"

"Oh! And who's in the first?" Yuzu asked

Yumichika then did a fabulous hair flip and said "Of course it's me who else?"

"Demo… Karin-chan is super popular at school" Yuzu said

"So are you, Yuzu" Karin said

Matsumoto then walked over to the kitchen behind Yuzu and took a big sniff of the food. "Mmmmnnnnn~ It smells so delicious, Yuzu-chan can you please teach me how to cook!?" Yuzu giggled and said "It would be my pleasure Matsumoto-san"

"Don't call me Matsumoto-san! Call me Rangiku"

"Eh!? Demo…" Before Yuzu could finish Matsumoto ran behind Karin and said "You too Karin-chan" Karin sighed knowing that it would be pathetic to go against her and said "Alright, Rangiku"

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu called out, Karin looked at her sister and give her the look of just do it.

After the dinner, Isshin popped out from the door that connects the house and the clinic together and asked "My dear daughter Karin, where should I sleep tonight?" Karin looked up at her father from the dishes and said "Of course it would be outside, as you can see we have so many guests and we can't have any of them sleeping outside the house" and she went back to do the dishes, Isshin felt many arrows went right through his heart. Then they all heard the doorbell rang, Yuzu went and fetched the door "Onii-chan you have a guest". Ichigo turned his head away from the TV and saw who it was. The person walked in and said "Konnbanwa Ichigo, it has been a long time." Just by hearing the voice Karin knew who it was and placed the last plate in the drying rack. "YUKIO?!" Ichigo called out in surprised. Toshiro turned around when he heard Yukio, "YOU!?" Yukio turned and faced Toshiro and smirked at him. Yuzu looked around who's confused at everything, Karin just shrugged and said "Yuzu, let's leave them alone and finish our summer homework" Karin and Yuzu then went upstairs as they went up Karin thought ' _Never expected him to be here_ '. Isshin noticed the atmosphere and said "I'll go out and find a place to stay".

"What brings you here Yukio?" Ichigo asked with caution. Yukio looked at Ichigo and said "Let's talk"

 _ **Why is Yukio at the Kurosaki residents? Will they find the shinigami? Was Urahara and Yoruichi's advice useful? Let's find out in the next chapter~ Review please! Thank you *bows***_

 _ **Konnbanwa – Good evening**_

 _ **Onii-chan – Older brother**_

 _ **Demo – But**_

 _ **Ohayo – Good morning**_

 _ **Okaerinasai – Welcome back**_

 _ **Gomen – Sorry**_

 _ **Matte – Wait**_


	3. Requests

_**Can't believe how fast I am to update these stories!? Will have exams next week so won't be able to post a lot next week unless I just swing the exams lol!**_

Chapter 3 – Requests

Karin POV

I may not know the reason of why Yukio is here but the thing I know is that it must have something to do with me and Yuzu. It could only be about us being shinigami, however, I believe that he will not tell them too much information about the both of us…

 _"Yata! I finished my summer homework!" Yuzu cried out. I smiled at her from where I am sitting which is on the window sill, I saw that Yukio has finished his business with my brother, I won't go down and ask him since it has nothing to do with me… for now… I looked up at the sky and watched the beautiful moon shining. I noticed that Yuzu's reitsu disappeared, I was panicked I turned around and felt two arms hugging me. I sighed a relief and said "Don't you ever do that again Yuzu!" I scolded at her, Yuzu just giggled I sighed but still smiled and hugged her back. "Karin-chan don't worry too much, we still have to show up even if we don't want to" Yuzu told me, I know she was right; but the both of us are waiting for the right moment to do so. "Yuzu, let's go and play a game" Yuzu nodded and so we just went and played UNO._

Normal POV

As Karin and Yuzu were playing UNO, the shinigami downstairs are still talking about how they should find the two shinigami by using the advice that Yoruichi have given them. They then heard another thud they all looked at the stairs and saw Karin running downstairs, "Karin wha-" before Ichigo could ask his sister what's wrong Karin said "Call goat-chin to come back this instant" and with that said she ran to the clinic leaving a very confused Ichigo. Yuzu then came down stairs in a hurry as well "Onii-chan hurry and call Otousan! There are patients here that are hurt and need emergency treatments!" Yuzu told her brother and went after Karin into the clinic. Ichigo got up and went to the telephone and called Isshin as fast as possible. "Taichou! Is there anything we can do to help?" Hinamori asked, Ichigo looked at them and said "Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia and Hisagi go help my sisters in the clinic! Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji go get the patients that are still outside! Hinamori and Byakuya you two will come with me to investigate the cause of this!" Everyone nodded as they all ran to their posts of what they should do. Isshin then showed up and started working right away while Ichigo, Byakuya and Hinamori got out of their gigais and went to investigate the cause.

With Ichigo, Byakuya and Hinamori…

As they shunpoed around they saw nothing not even a hollow was in sight but they were still cautious with their surroundings. "Taichou… I don't see anything" Hinamori said as she was still taking a good look around at her surroundings. Byakuya also didn't see anything as well as Ichigo. "Then how did they get hurt?" Ichigo asked but no reply because no one knows as well. So then they all went back to the house.

With Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku

"Hey are you alright?" Renji asked as he held onto a young woman. "I'm fine, thank you" The woman replied, Renji started to guide the woman to the clinic, however, he felt that he got a cut. When Renji looked at his right shoulder there was a deep cut, "ARGH!" Renji screamed out which caused Yumichika and Ikkaku to stop their work and went to Renji. "Renji!" Yumichika called out, they saw Renji and the woman that Renji tried to help was standing with blood that covers her right hand. Ikkaku pops a soul candy in his mouth and out came his shinigami form "Yumichika tend Renji!" Ikkaku called out as he took out his zanpakuto to slash at the woman. The woman dodged it and then the woman became a hollow, "NANI!?" Ikkaku asked in surprise. The hollow went to strike Ikkaku, Ikkaku tried to dodge however, the hollow was fast and hit Ikkaku on his left arm.

"Ikkaku! We're surrounded" Renji said in his shinigami form and backed Ikkaku. "This fight will NOT be fabulous…" Yumichika said as he have his back against Renji's and Ikkaku's which they formed a triangle with it. The humans that they tried to help all turned into hollows and they all howled and charged at them. "Well… fabulous or not we still need to fight!" Ikkaku said as he ran and fight; Renji and Yumichika did the same thing.

With Toshiro, Karin, Hisagi, Yuzu, Rangiku and Rukia

"Oi! Toshiro give me the bandage!" Karin called out. Toshiro went to her with a bandage but when he saw Karin was wearing a nurse outfit he turned his head around. "Arigato" Karin thanked him as she took the bandage. "Taichou!" Toshiro sighed knowing that she is messing things up, he then left and went to help Rangiku. As Karin was bandaging the little boy, the little boy said "Onee-chan I'm scared…" Karin looked up at him and smiled "It's going to be alright" and continued to bandage him. "Demo… those monsters will return…" Karin stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "What monsters?" Karin asked, the little boy looked up at her and said "They were big and black and have holes on their chest and they wear a white mask" Karin then called Yuzu. Yuzu went to her sister, Karin told Yuzu to take over her spot as she went to Toshiro. "TOSHIRO! I know what attacked them" Toshiro looked up at her and went to her. "What is it?" he asked, "hollows" Toshiro's eyes went big and said "We'll wipe their memories of it out soon" Karin nodded and went back. Toshiro did as well.

With Toshiro disappeared from her sight she focused on her sense, ' _There are only pure humans here Karin-sama_ ' a voice said in her head. Karin sighed in relief and said 'Thanks' to the voice. Karin then saw Hisagi was having a problem with handling the bandage, Karin went over and said "Let me help, stay here and watch and learn" Hisagi did as told and Karin did the bandaging on a little girl. "There all done!" Karin said, "Arigato Onee-chan and Onii-chan~" the little girl thanked them both and Karin smiled at her and so did Hisagi. Karin got up and faced Hisagi, "So? Did you get all that?" Karin asked, "Hai, arigato Kurosaki-san" Hisagi said and bowed. "Call me Karin or else you will confuse yourself with my whole family" Karin said as she went to another patient.

All of the patient were bandaged up nicely and Karin dragged Yuzu out since, this time it was Toshiro's turn to wipe out their memories about the hollows.

After 2 hours…

"We wiped out their memories about the hollows Kurosaki" Toshiro said as he opened the door and saw Ichigo, Byakuya, Hinamori, Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika, Yuzu and Karin sitting on the sofa. "Arigato Toshiro" Karin said as she takes a sip of her drink. Yuzu looked confused and asked "What is a hollow?" everyone was silent and Karin said "It's nothing Yuzu" Yuzu looked at her sister and shrugged and got up, "I'll go prepare the water for everyone to bath" Yuzu said and left. Karin then got up and said "I'm going to Yukio's since we have a group homework to do" before Ichigo could say anything Karin was already out the door. Ichigo then sighed and asked Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku "How did you guys get hurt?". Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku then started their story when Rukia, Matsumoto and Hisagi are in the living room; but little did they know, there was a wolf listening to their conversation in the dark.

With Karin…

"Yo Yukio!" Karin said when Yukio opened the guest room where Karin was waiting for him. "What is it Karin?" Yukio asked as he sat down. "What did you talk to them about?"

Yukio looked at her and said "Stupid things, I didn't get the chance to tell them about the new hollows since your brother and that ice taichou kept throwing questions at me" Karin then started to laugh so hard. "It's NOT FUNNY!" Yukio called out when he saw how crazy Karin was. "S… Sorry… b… but… I… can't help it…." Karin said in between her laughs. Yukio crossed his arms and sat back angrily; when Karin finished laughing she said "My apologies, I'm here to make a request Yukio" Yukio looked at Karin and said "Let me guess… you don't want me to tell them about the new hollow" Karin nodded and Yukio then said "Fine, it's not like they will listen to me"

"There's still one more request Yukio"

"What is it?"

"I'll need your help when a horde of the hollows appears again"

Yukio sighed and said "Can I say no?"

"No, I will NOT take no as an answer"

"Fine, however, in return I will need your help."

"Shoot it"

"One of my employee is gone I would like you to find his whereabouts and come and work in my company for a week. I'll pay you"

Karin looked at him and said "No, don't pay. I'll do what you want, what's his name?"

"Fujiwara Daisuke"

"Okay, thanks and oyasumi Yukio" Karin got up

"Oyasumi Karin" Yukio got up and watched Karin walked out of his mansion's front door.

"Tadaima" Karin said as she opened the door. Ichigo stood in front of her and said "I hope that you will NOT go out again next time!" "Gomen Ichinii…" Karin apologized and looked down at the ground. Ichigo sighed and said "Glad that you returned safe. Go to sleep" "Hai! Oyasumi" and Karin went up the stairs into her room.

 _ **Another Chappie done~ Review Please!**_

 _ **Yata – Yay!**_

 _ **Onii-chan – older brother**_

 _ **Otousan – father/dad**_

 _ **Taichou - Captain**_

 _ **Nani – what!**_

 _ **Onee-chan – older sister**_

 _ **-sama – lady/master (in this chapter it would be Lady Karin)**_

 _ **Hai - yes**_

 _ **Arigato – Thank you**_

 _ **Tadaima – I'm back**_

 _ **Oyasumi - Goodnight**_


	4. No info for you

Chapter 4 – No info for you

Karin POV

Many things happened today, hollows attacking mere humans… I wonder what the reason is. Could it be that they're trying to drag me out? Never expected Yukio will have a missing employee and would want to try to tell them about the new hollows. Although they do have the right to know but they should experience a fight with them before they actually understand them.

 _Once I was in my room I saw Yuzu, Hinamori, Matsumoto and Rukia playing UNO on the floor. Hinamori noticed me and asked "Wanna join?" I smiled and said "Sure, thanks" and I sat down between MaTtsumoto and Hinamori. We played for 2 rounds for a while until Matsumoto has suggested an idea of hers; after her explanation of her idea, Yuzu and Hinamori didn't look like their liked the idea but Rukia and I was so we still went with it. "So… Karin-chan~ what's your cup size?" Matsumoto asked me since I lost and she is the 1_ _st_ _to use up all her cards. "It's D" I replied without a care in the world, "REALLY?! Looks more like an E instead of an D" Matsumoto exclaimed as she examined my chest, I was getting exhausted and so I excused myself from the game and went to bed… as they continued to play UNO…_

Normal POV

The sun was shining through Karin's and Yuzu's room, the sunlight hits on the three shinigami that are sleeping on the floor comfortably. "Urgh…" a sound could be heard from a strawberry blonde hair woman and that she is slowing getting up, she got up and looked at her surrounding, she saw her friends still sleeping but didn't see the twins on their own respective bed. She then heard a knock on the door and she got up and opened it, "Nani?" the woman asked as she opened the door, there stood another woman with a straight orange hair in a pink top and a blue dress. "Ohayo Matsumoto-san" the woman greeted Matsumoto. "ORIHIME-CHAN!" Matsumoto voice was the perfect alarm clock for every other sleepy shinigami.

"Why are you here?" Matsumoto asked as Rukia and Hinamori got up and went to Matsumoto. "Well… I realized that I forgot to mention a time to meet… so… I thought that I should just come and meet you guys here. Ishida-kun and Chad said that they will meet all of us at Urahara Shouten at 3 in the afternoon." Orihime explained, Matsumoto mouthed an 'O' and looked at Hinamori and Rukia. "Wait for us downstairs we'll be down in a jiffy" Matsumoto said and Orihime nodded and went downstairs while Matsumoto, Hinamori and Rukia change.

"Orihime-chan, would you like to have some breakfast with us?" Yuzu asked, Orihime looked at her and said "It would be nice thank you" Ichigo came downstairs and noticed Orihime "Orihime?! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"Oniichan, Orihime-chan said something about talking to you all about something later today but she also wanted to spend more time with the girls so she came here early" Yuzu explained. Ichigo nodded and sat down at the table with the guys and began his breakfast. "Yuzu, where did oyaji sleep last night?" Ichigo asked knowing that his father didn't give him his usual morning kick/punch whatever, Yuzu sighed and said "Wait until Karin-chan returns"

Matsumoto, Rukia and Hinamori got downstairs and sat down and ate their breakfast while chatting with Orihime. After their wonderful breakfast, the ladies went out shopping with Yuzu; Byakuya, Ichigo and Renji went to Urahara Shouten; Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi and Toshiro went to do their patrol job.

With Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi and Toshiro

"Hitsugaya taichou are you sure its fine for Yuzu a mere human to go out?" Yumichika asked. "Its going to be fine! The girls are with her." Toshiro said as they run on one roof and jumped to the next. They stopped and Toshiro said "Go to your respective area, we'll return here after 1 hour" "HAI!" They all replied and disappeared out of sight. Toshiro sighed and went to his respective area as well; once he got there he saw Karin kicking her soccer ball alone. "Hey Kurosaki!" Toshiro called out, Karin stopped and turned her head. "Nani Toshiro?" Karin asked.

"Where are your friends?" Toshiro asked. Karin went back to play with her soccer ball and said "There's no practice today" Toshiro nodded at her response as he watch her play. Karin said and faced him and asked "Wanna play?" Toshiro look at her and sighed and said "I don't have time." As he turned around he noticed the soccer ball going his way, he then avoided it by using shunpo. "What is this almighty taichou afraid of losing a match against a girl?" Karin asked in a mocking way. Toshiro looked at her and gave her icy glares and said "No, I'm here for a mission NOT for a vacation!"

Karin went over to her soccer ball and picked it up, "Well… then I'm leaving since this ELEMENTARY kid is so busy with his MISSION" Karin said and was about to leave when Toshiro appeared in front of her. "How many times do I HAVE to tell you? I'm NOT an ELEMENTARY KID!" Toshiro said in an annoyed tone. Karin looked up at him and said "My apologies, you're now a middle student. Congratulations on your graduation" since Toshiro was taller than when she first met him. That still didn't make Toshiro happy, "Kurosaki you are getting on my ne-" before he could finish his sentence, his cellphone started to ring signaling that there's a hollow somewhere. Karin faced the direction of the hollow and ran that direction; Toshiro noticed this and grabbed her wrist. "WHAT IS IT!?" Karin asked

"You are NOT going there it's dangerous!"

"I can handle it!"

"No you CAN'T! Kurosaki, you're a HUMAN GIRL!"

"So what!? I fought them once! I can do it again!"

Toshiro saw that this argument is going nowhere he then said "I will say it one last time Kurosaki… You will NOT go! If you insist of coming I WILL call your brother." Karin gave him the look of 'you're not going to do it.' Toshiro read her look and said "I'm DEAD SERIOUS" Karin huffed and said "FINE!" Toshiro was pleased and shunpoed away.

Once he was far away, Karin ran after him while saying "As if! I'm not leaving my town to be in trouble!" while Karin was running she saw it was a shopping mall that was under attack. Karin traced Yuzu's reitsu and once she found it she went to find her sister. When Karin found her she called "YUZU!" Yuzu looked up and saw it was her twin sister, "KARIN-CHAN! GET AWAY!" Yuzu shouted at her, however Karin didn't listen to her and went to get her. "Karin-chan…" Yuzu said with worry, when she should be worrying about herself with all the cut from the shattered window glass. "I'll take you home." Karin then noticed a hand was about to get them and Karin pushed Yuzu to safety and dodged it herself quick. Karin looked up and noticed it was busy with one of the shinigami. Karin then took the chance and got her sister and took her away from the mall.

The ruckus at the shopping mall was over, fortunately it was a normal hollow that is quick to deal with. The time was now three in the afternoon with Karin and Yuzu at home, Ichigo and the others went to Urahara Shouten to meet Ishida and Chad. "Long time no see, Ishida Chad!" Ichigo greeted as he walked into the living room with Yoruichi in her cat form in the center on the table with Urahara behind him, on his right was a guy with white shirt and blue hair with glasses; and on his left was a man with a sleeveless black top with wavy brown hair that his bangs just covers his brown eyes. "Man the both of you changed… a… lot?" Ichigo stated with confusion since they did look the same as before but taller and a bit more mature. "Well… sorry for not changing a lot like your sister whom you haven't meet for the last 7 years" the glasses guy said as he push his glasses on. "Come on~ We're here to chat not to bicker~" Urahara said using his fan to gesture everyone to sit.

"Urahara we are not here to chat!" The glasses guy stated. Urahara pouted and Yoruichi just sighed. "We have a question" Renji said. Everyone faced him and he then continued "What's with the hollows that appeared last night, it took us an hour to finish them off" Urahara then said "I do not understand what you are talking about~ Please be more specific~" Byakuya sighed and said "They're humans that transforms into hollows." "Never heard such things" Urahara said with his fan covering half of his bottom face. "I bet she knows" the brown haired guy said. Everyone looked at him while the glasses just sighed. "Who is she Chad?" Ichigo asked. Chad sweat dropped and opened his mouth but the glasses said "The shinigami you are all looking for" Hinamori then asked "Do you know them Uryu-kun?" Ishida adjusted his glasses and said "We've all seen them, but we will not give you info about them both" Toshiro got pissed and the room became cold, "Tell us" Toshiro threatened them but none of them were afraid of him except for his fellow shinigami.

"You may drop the temperature as much as you want but no info will be given because you WILL kills us with drop in temperature" Toshiro knew that he has a point and so adjusted the room temperature. "Then when will we meet them" Rukia asked. Orihime said "You'll know in time" none of the shinigami were satisfied but there was no use of digging out any info out of them.

 _ **Done~ Please review~**_

 _ ***bows***_

 _ **Nani-What?**_

 _ **Oyaji- Old man/ old father (according to Ichigo)**_

 _ **Taichou - Captain**_

 _ **Hai - Yes**_


	5. The shinigami appear

_**Hmm… nothing much to say so let's just get to the story!**_

Chapter 5 – The shinigami appears!

Karin's POV

It has been two weeks since Ichi-nii and his friends have returned in the world of the living. I continued my way of doing things and of course trying to stay out of sight of my friend's view. Of course, I would go and play soccer with them and etc. but… because of my death, I couldn't do it. I wish I could but I know that things will get worse… Today all the zero division captains were called to a meeting…

Normal POV

"SERIOUSLY! IT HAS BEEN TWO MONTHS AND WE HAVEN'T FIND THE TWO SHINIGAMI!" Renji shouted out of the blue while he was training with all his fellow shinigami down at Urahara's basment. "Shut it Renji! And besides it's not two MONTHS it just two WEEKS!" Rukia shouted at her childhood friend. "Demo… it feels like two months…"

"Arabai…" Renji stiffened when his taichou call him "Hai! Kuchiki taichou!"

"Please continue with your training" Byakuya said as he continues to spar with Toshiro. "Hai…" Renji did as told and continued to train with Hisagi.

"Arabai-kun I know you're getting irritated by this… but we still need to be patient" Hisagi said as he continues to doge the move. "Yeah but… remember the time we got shouted by Soutaichou last week?" Hisagi shivered at that time…

 _Flashback_

" _NANI! You guys haven't found the two shinigami!?" Soutaichou shouted through a big webcam screen. All the shinigami at the living world blocked their ears from going deaf. "We apologize for not being able to find them but… we do have information about some weird hollows" Toshiro said._

" _Then send the information about them to me later Hitsugaya taichou"_

" _Hai"_

" _Back to the main mission. What's taking you all so long to capture them!"_

" _Soutaichou, the hollows that appear instantly disappears, so we can't get them easily. They are very cautious with our reitsu" Byakuya said_

" _Then conceal your reitsu when you are on a patrol. Find them within two weeks!" Soutaichou commanded and the screen went off._

 _Flashback Ends_

"We only have one more week left to find them" Hisagi stated as both him and Renji stopped to take a break. "Ara ara~ It seems like you guys are slacking off~" Urahara said looking at them. "Urusai! You good for nothing ex-taichou!" Renji complained, Urahara then looked up and said "Tonight will be a hectic night" Renji and Hisagi looked up at him with questions popping in their mind but doesn't plan on asking knowing that they won't get any answers from him.

Time passes so fast, the shinigami went on patrol as usual at night, it was soon midnight and all the shinigami meet each other in the center above Karakura Town. "Nothing today as well" Renji said, everyone nodded stating that even their side was nothing as well.

As they were returning a random hollow's hand went their way and caused them all to lose their balance.

As the shinigami got up from the fall they saw many hollows surrounding them. Every one of them drew out their zanpakuto and blocked the next attack from one of the hollow. Hinamori slashed one hollow down and all the rest of the hollows started to scream. Everyone else did the same but with every slash, the hollows screamed even louder than before, tears started to run down on the hollows' mask. "Nani?!" Toshiro said in surprised as he landed on his feet. "SHIRO-CHAN!" Toshiro turned around and saw Hinamori in tears. "HINAMORI!" Toshiro shouted and went to her direction but got blocked by a hollow. "Shit…" Toshiro cursed as his sword had a moon crest hanging around.

"Shit! She ran off by herself again!" Karin swore as she ran to the direction of the city. ' _She's safe Karin-sama, Yukio-sama is with her_ ' the voice said. Karin nodded and ran as fast as she could.

With Hinamori…

As Hinamori got up and pointed her sword at the hollow, she couldn't bring herself to kill it. ' _Momo-san? What's the matter?_ ' a voice said in her mind. "I… I can't kill it…" Hinamori said

' _Dare?_ '

"I… I don't know Tobiume…"

Hinamori fell onto her knees as she has no energy and no will to finish the hollow in front of her. The hollow raised its hand was going to strike her, Hinamori noticed this and called out "SHIRO-CHAN!" Time went slow, Toshiro turned his head to call out to Hinamori, and the hand with claws was closing in and was ready to finish her off.

"HINAMORI! GET AWAY!" Toshiro shouted but Hinamori just sat there with tears.

Hinamori shut her eyes waiting for the kill but she didn't feel herself losing her blood. She looked up and saw a figure standing in front of her. Her hair was black that was tied into a high ponytail that is tied with a white ribbon, she was wearing a cloak that have fires dancing on the end of the cloak. Hinamori then heard a small thud she turned her head and saw the hand of the hollow was cut off. Hinamori looked up once again and noticed that the figure was looking at her, Hinamori got a good look of the figure but couldn't see her face as she was wearing a wolf mask.

The figure was wearing the same outfit as hers but she doesn't have a right sleeve, on her hip was her zanpukto's scabbard that isn't plain solid colour instead it has a design of fires that makes up a wolf face. "Are you alright?" the figure asked, Hinamori looked up and was able to nod her head. "Watch out!" Hinamori said as the hollow was going to strike the figure but the figure dodged it and picked up Hinamori and shunpoed away. The figure landed on a shopping mall roof, Orihime was there and came to Hinamori and the figure. "Momo-chan!" Hinamori looked up and saw Orihime, "Orihime-san?"

"Are you alright?"

"Hai"

Hinamori turned her head and saw that the figure has disappeared. "Where's the shinigami?" Hinamori asked. Orihime smiled and pointed at where the figure is. "Are you alright Orihime? Hinamori?" They turned their head around and saw Ishida in his quincy outfit and his bow in hand and saw Chad in usual outfit with his arm in his power form. "Hai… arigato" Hinamori said, Orihime then got up and started to heal her.

"She's here now… we'll just stand here and protect everyone from the hollows that are coming to get us…" Chad said.

Ishida nodded and pulled his arrow and shoot at one of the hollows that was climbing on the building. "I hate to do this but we have no choice."

With the others…

Toshiro kept on fighting but was getting distracted since he doesn't know if Hinamori is alright or not. Somehow he felt anger rising in him, ' _What's happening? Why do I feel angry?_ '

' _Master you alright?_ ' a voice asked in his head

' _I'm fine Hyorinmaru_ ' Toshiro replied

' _I don't think so since my world is melting_ ' Hyorinmaru replied

Toshiro really felt anger but he somewhat can't kill these hollows, instead when he saw one shinigami coming towards him he felt like killing him/her. He shot his ice dragons at her but those dragons melted by the touch of his/her wolves.

' _MASTER! STOP IT! That's one of the shinigami that we're looking for!_ ' Hyorinmaru called out.

' _I know but I can't help but feel like killing him/her_ ' Toshiro replied

The shinigami jumped and landed in front of Toshiro, before he could do anything the shinigami has punch Toshiro in the stomach causing him to faint…

 _ **Tada~ This chapter has come to an end~ Gonna take a break from writing this story for now since I need to study hard! Sorry I'll upload the next chapter on either the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **or the 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **April! Thank you *bows***_

 _ **Btw this isn't a joke, I hope it was but exams are really important so sorry *bows***_

 _ **Please Review**_

 _ **Demo - But**_

 _ **Hai - Yes**_

 _ **Nani - What**_

 _ **Soutaichou - Head Captain**_

 _ **Urusai - Shut up**_

 _ **Dare - Why?**_


	6. Why?

_**Let's see now… what do I need to say? Bahhh… never mind let's just go on with the story!**_

Chapter 6 – Why?

Karin's POV

Now that all of the shinigami are safe and all of those emotional hollows are dead there's nothing to worry about except for my wounds. Well… these wounds are nothing, here I am lying against a wall with Yuzu and Orihime healing my wounds. All of those shinigami are looking at me well Yukio, Ishida and Chad are looking around to see if there were any actual humans were hurt during the fight. All the shinigami eyes were on me and I glared back at them immediately.

"Rin-chan! You shouldn't do that again!" Yuzu said to me as I slowly get up from my position. I looked at her and said "Says the one who ran off first" Yuzu stiffened at this and I continued "You're the one who shouldn't do THAT again! You ran off without me noticing your presence! You hid your reitsu well but luckily I know your scent that brought me here!" Yuzu looked down at the ground as if she was much more interested at the ground than me. I know that it was wrong for me to yell at her but I really don't want her to lose her human life like me. I sighed and said "Just promise me that you won't run away again like that! Or at least have someone with you" Yuzu looked up and smiled although I couldn't see her smile under the mask of hers but I know she is happy just by looking at the aura around her.

Hitsugaya's POV

After being saved by the new shinigami, she looks awfully familiar especially of her hair and her eyes that we can all see through her mask. I looked at Kuchiki taichou and then at Kurosaki taichou, we all nodded at each other giving each other the signal and we surrounded them. Kuchiki fuku-taichou grabbed Orihime out of the circle and we all pointed our zanpakutos at them. The wolf masked girl looked at all of us and was about to pick up her zanpakuto that was just lying next to her. However, Madrame took it away, "Shit!" she swore and glared at us.

"Thank you for saving all of us but we need to know who you truly are so we can show our gratitude more than we can express now." Kurosaki taichou said. The wolf masked girl raised her right arm and pointed at me and I saw a red glow in her open palm. "Rin-chan" the girl with white masked with sakura design on it and her voice sound a lot like those vizards. The wolf masked girl looked at the sakura design masked girl and put her hand down. She sighed and said "Wakarimashita, lets go to Urahara Shouten" and with that she has shunpoed away to the direction of Urahara shouten. The other shinigami has also shunpoed away with the wolf masked girl.

At Urahara shouten…

"Ara ara~ What's this? Rin-hime has gotten caught" Urahara said as the slide door opened revealing all the shinigami.

"Urusai" the so called Rin-hime shouted at Urahara, Urahara just smiled and went after her. We went to the underground training place that lies underneath the little shop. All of us looked at the two new shinigami standing in the center of our circle, we still have our zanpakuto out in case they plan on escaping.

"Reveal yourself!" I commanded

'Rin-hime' sighed and said "Hitsugaya-taichou we will, just put your zanpakuto down. We won't do anything to you all"

I glared at her until Urahara came.

Urahara's POV

Poor Rin-hime and Yu-chan… Being treated as they are a threat to soul society. I watched quietly with Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Ururu, Jinta, Yoruichi, Tessai and Yukio standing at the side seeing things how it will progress. "Reveal yourself!" I heard the chibi-taichou commanded. Rin-hime looked at him and said "Hitsugaya-taichou we will, just put your zanpakuto down. We won't do anything to you all." Chibi-taichou just glared at her and his grip on his zanpaukto was stronger than it was. I walked towards them all and patted his head.

"Come come, she won't do anything bad, she's a shinigami like you all! Now even though its your first time meeting them there's no need to be like that! You're both shinigami so you should both get along!" I said. I looked at Rin-hime and nodded. Rin-hime nodded back at me and the cape she wore disappeared into thin air, while Yu-chan was taking off her mask and so was Rin-hime.

Ichigo's POV

I watched how the fire cape disappeared into thin air and the so called Rin-hime was taking off her mask and so was her partner. Before we could see her face Ikkaku ran in and attacked them. "Oi! Ikkaku! There was no need to attack them" I yelled. "There's also no need for them to take so long Ikkaku replied to me while he has his zanpakuto resting on his right shoulder. The next thing surprised us especially me, Rin-hime… no it was Karin who was behind Ikkaku with her zanpakuto pointed at his neck. "Nani?" Ikkaku looked at Karin who was giving him the cold look.

I then realized that Yuzu might be the other shinigami that was with Karin but that couldn't be… Yuzu has never been able to sense souls or hollows before. As I turned my head to where the other shinigami was I saw exactly who I thought could be the other shinigami. "…Yuzu…" I said still hoping that this was a lie, hoping that his was a dream. "Nani Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked as she looked at me. No doubt it was her, she was wearing the exact clothing like the rest of us except for Karin. I was lost at words… I didn't know what to say next and looked at everyone, everyone was as surprised as I am except for Orihime, Chad, Ishida and the others.

"Karin-chan release him" I heard Rukia said to Karin, Karin withdrew her zanpukto and held it at her side. "Karin… Yuzu… Dooshite?" I asked as I looked at my two angelic sisters standing in front of me in shinigami clothes with eyes of despair.

 _ **Good news everyone I have officially finished my mid-term exams! I'll be able to continue with my story. So please be a bit more patient with me thank you all *Bows***_

 _ **Please leave a review for me thank you~**_

 **Wakarimashita – Understood/ I got it**

 **Soutaichou – Head Commander**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Fuku-taichou – Vice captain**

 **Hime – Princess**

 **Nani – What**

 **Dooshite – Why?**


	7. Surprise

Chapter 7 – Surprise

Ichigo looked at his sisters in despair waiting for answer from them, Karin looked at her brother and then looked at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya also have the same look like Ichigo, Hinamori then broke the silent by thanking Karin for saving her. Karin nodded but never left eyes on Hitsugaya. "KARIN! ANSWER ME! DOOSHITE!?" Ichigo cried out. Karin then looked at him and said "We know everything about ourselves from Goat-chin Ichi-nii" Ichigo looked and saw Yuzu walking towards him and said "Onii-chan you are also at fault for not telling us about yourself! You disappeared all of sudden 5 years ago!"

Karin walked up to Yuzu and put her hand on her shoulder. "Yuzu, go back home you promised your friends that you will go out with them tomorrow" Yuzu looked at Karin and smiled. "Yukio could you walk Yuzu home?" Yukio nodded and waited for Yuzu who just went into her gigai. Yuzu walked towards Yukio and stopped and turned her head and looked at Karin. Karin smiled and nodded Yuzu then smiled back and went up the ladder with Yukio behind her.

"Kurosaki Karin, you and your sister will have to come with us to Soul Society" Byakuya commanded. Karin sighed and looked up, "Then what about Karakura Town?" All the shinigami was confused by her question. "I asked you what about Karakura Town?" Karin asked again and glared at every one of the shinigami that stood there.

"You'll need to leave it, your presence at Soul Society is our main mission as well as your sister's" Byakuya continued

"Then who will protect Karakura Town?"

"Soutaichou will send a shinigami down here"

"A shinigami? Better not be that useless afro guy"

"He is one of us, he is a shinigami that could help"

"Help? Help what? Help save the souls away from the hollows?"

"Hai"

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Karin cried out and reitsu level increased causing most of the shinigami lose their balance.

"I'm dead serious!" Byakuya called out

Karin then glared at him and before anything bad could happen Orihime came in between Karin and Byakuya. "Karin-chan, you and Yuzu have to go! Leave the world of the livings to us, we still have Urahara and your father here who can do the konso on them." Karin's face relaxed and looked down at the ground, "Demo…"

"There's nothing to worry about, those hollows won't show up much. I bet that the one behind those hollows are doing research on how to improve on them. Even if they do show up we all know where we should aim to kill them completely." Ishida said while adjusting his glasses. Karin looked at him and smiled, "Wakarimashita"

All the shinigami let out a sigh of relief that they didn't know that they had it in them. Urahara smiled and then went up to Karin, "Rin-chan, what do you think about these shinigami's strength?"

"They're all not too bad except for Hinamori fuku-taichou but still their strength isn't strong enough to face the enemy. The bonds between their zanpukto is in a stable condition that is good enough, they just need to trust each other for now" Karin answered as she looked at everyone with a serious look.

Hinamori wasn't pleased about what she said about her, "Karin-chan!" Karin looked at Hinamori who wasn't happy and looked like she was ready to fight. "Nani?"

"Take back what you said about minna"

"Dooshite?"

"Minna is strong you can't judge by visual when you didn't fight us fully!" Everyone agreed with Hinamori statement.

Karin sighed and said "Fine" Hinamori was glad that she was going to take back her words until…

"You and I will have match" Hinamori was astonished by what Karin just said. "You must be crazy! I'm a fuku-taichou and you're just a shinigami!"

"I'm serious or else I could ask Shuhei fuku-taichou over there" Karin said as she looked at Hisagi. Hisagi was confused at what Karin just said and Ichigo gave him a glare.

"FINE! I'll fight you but promise me that you will take your words if I win!" Karin nodded and said "You are allowed to use any method to get me into that box in the air and I will do the same to you. There's only one box and that box will stay there, unless you want to do it in a hard way" Hinamori looked up and saw a black box big enough for a whole person to stand. "Wakarimashita" Karin looked at her and then nodded. Urahara then told everyone to back off and asked Yukio who just returned to set a barrier around them.

Once everyone was out of the way and with the barrier set, Karin and Hinamori was facing each other. Hinamori has her zanpakuto out in her hand while Karin didn't draw her zanpakuto. "Ready when you are Hinamori fuku-taichou" Karin said and soon Hinamori dashed towards her. Karin dodged her attack by jumping back, Hinamori looked at Karin and pointed her index and middle fingers and shouted "Bakudo no ichi, SAI!" Karin's arms are now behind her back Karin was astonished but still landed safely on the ground. Karin focused her mind on the binding until a voice called out to her in her mind. ' _Karin-sama watch out!_ ' Karin looked up and saw four flames of fireballs were coming at her.

Karin dodged in time and was able to get rid of the binding. "Nani!" Hinamori cried out when she saw Karin was out of her binding. "That sai was good Hinamori fuku-taichou. Demo… it's not strong enough to restrict me" Karin said. Karin pulled out her zanpukto and charged towards her. Hinamori then summoned another set of fireballs aiming at Karin; Karin noticed it and dodged them all and went straight for Hinamori.

Karin then used her strength in her leg to land a blow on Hinamori's stomach causing her to fly upward. Hinamori then shoot another blast of fireballs but with Karin dodging all of them, Hinamori was done for. " _Momo-san! Control those fireballs!_ " Tobiume shouted in her mind.

" _You know that I can't do that!_ " Hinamori argued back to Tobiume

" _Demo…_ "

"It's over!" Karin shouted and pushed Hinamori hard and Hinamori went into the box then bars showed up and locked Hinamori in. Karin landed swiftly on her feet. ' _Karin-sama, are you hurt?_ '

' _Don't worry about me, it's just a burnt that I got from dodging those fireballs. She have little control of them_ '

Karin then walked towards Urahara, Yukio noticed that the battle was over and he then put the barrier down and made the box disappeared causing Hinamori to land on her butt.

"So… Hime-sama, what do you think? Is she qualified enough to be the fuku-taichou?" Urahara asked Karin when she has reached him. Everyone looked at their direction with a puzzled expression. Karin scowled and said "Hai, demo I'm not a taichou so I can't say much about it. Ichi-nii is the one that she if she is qualified enough to be his fuku-taichou." Urahara smiled and closed his fan and with a cherry expression and happy tone he said "Hai Hai! Minna-san stay for the night here~ It's big enough for you all!" He then turned to Karin and asked "You staying?"

"Gomen, I'm going home" Karin replied and looked at Yukio. Yukio nodded and started to head back up again. Once Karin has reached to the ladder, "Karin-chan… if you have time, could you please come here tomorrow morning and meet all their zanpakuto especially Tobiume" Urahara said in a serious tone. Karin sighed and left the place.

"Urahara, you do know what you're saying right?" Yoruichi asked.

"Of course, since she hasn't decided on going to Soul Society for now and besides these shinigami won't leave until Karin and Yuzu are going even if it is for a day"

"Demo why did you want her to come here tomorrow morning to meet all the zanpakuto especially Tobiume?"

"Yoruichi-san you know it yourself. Karin is powerful, her zanpakuto is the rarest of them all"

"Demo H-"

"Hai… Hitsugaya taichou's zanpakuto is the most powerful ice type but Karin's zanpakuto is much more powerful than Hyorinmaru" Urahara finished and Yoruichi stopped asking and watched all the shinigami gathered around Hinamori asking if she was alright.

"I wonder if she will come" Jinta said as he walked towards Urahara. "I know she will" Urahara replied and went towards Hinamori

"Hinamori fuku-taichou, are you hurt anywhere?" Urahara asked. Hinamori shook her head, Urahara let out a sigh of relief and looked at everyone who was glaring at him. Urahara gave a small laugh and said "Well… then I'm glad, since she didn't use her full power and she was on defense while you were on offense, no wonder why her powers are not like usual. However, I would like you to rest up all here, Karin will come by tomorrow morning and will talk to your zanpuktos especially yours Hinamori fuku-taichou. And I'm sure her zanpakuto might speak to all of you" Urahara turned around and said "Oyasumi minna-san"

 _ **Woohoo! Finished another chapter! What will Karin talk about with their zanpakuto? What does Karin's zanpakuto look like? Sorry bad with describing the fight between Karin and Hinamori.**_

 _ **Review Please!**_

 **Dooshite – Why**

 **Onii-chan – Older brother**

 **Minna – Everyone**

 **Soutaichou – Head Commander**

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Konso – Soul Burial (According to bleach)**

 **Demo – But**

 **Wakarimashita – Understood / I got it / I understand**

 **Fuku-taichou – Vice Captain**

 **Nani – What**

 **Bakudo – Way of binding**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Oyasumi – Goodnight**


	8. Welcome

Chapter 8 – Welcome

Karin's POV

"WOW! So this is Soul Society!" Yuzu my twin sister called out when she saw the sight of Soul Society, I was amazed by it as well. Ichi-nii gave a small chuckle and said "Iie Yuzu, this is part of Soul Society. This is Seireitei" I looked around me and saw a lot of identical traditional buildings, then there was huge walls surrounding it. The further I look out I saw many wooden buildings unlike the ones inside of the walls. "That is the Rukongai, where souls that have been sent to Soul Society. That is where they live, if they have enough reitsu they can enter the Shinigami academy to become shinigami" I turned my head to see who was the one that explained and saw it was Hitsugaya. "Arigato Hitsugaya-taichou" I thanked him with no interest and moved away from him.

"Well then let's get going, Soutaichou has been waiting for us for about 5 weeks already" Byakuya mentioned and shunpoed away. Everyone did the same except for me, I stayed here for a few minutes to take another look of Seireitei and then shunpoed away to follow them. I arrived at a big building with big red doors with everyone in front waiting for me. "Were you lost Karin-chan?" Hinamori fuku-taichou asked, I shook her head and then the door opened.

We walked inside and Hitsugaya-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou and Ichi-nii moved to their respective spot and their fuku-taichous following them and standing behind them. I looked around me and noticed that there were only two female taichous and the rest are males. I then noticed an empty spot in which I guess that the tiachou of that empty spot is late. I grabbed hold of Yuzu's hand who was getting nervous with the feeling of so many high reitsu around her, Yuzu looked up at me with worried look and I gave her a reassured smile. Yuzu smiled back and we walked up to the center of the building, we both looked up and saw an old man with long white beard and a crane in front of him supporting himself with it. I guess this is the Soutaichou that everyone mentioned.

"Welcome to Seireitei Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Yuzu" The old man welcomed us. I went on my knees with Yuzu following my actions and I said "It is an honor to meet you Soutaichou of the whole Seireitei."

Yamato Soutaichou's POV

I was astonished of how behaved they are and they know their position unlike their older brother. I was mentally crying because of the touch that these two young Kurosakis have paid their respect at me. "Please stand" I said. They both stood up at the same time, "Now could you please tell me who is Karin and who is Yuzu?" I asked knowing the fact that I actually don't know who Karin is and who Yuzu is, I just know their name. The girl with long black hair took a step forward and bowed once again and said "Soutaichou, I am Kurosaki Karin" I nodded and watched the shoulder length hair girl and did the same thing like Karin and said "And I am Kurosaki Yuzu, the twin sister of Kurosaki Karin" I nodded.

"How long have you two been shinigami?" I asked, Karin and Yuzu looked at each other and smiled. "I've been a shinigami ever since Ichi-nii has left us" Karin replied. "And I have been a shinigami ever since Karin-chan has been running around without telling me anything" Yuzu replied and glared at her sister who looked away guilty. I smiled, these two have a strong bond.

"If I may… could the both of you show me your zanpakutos?" They nodded and Karin gestured to Yuzu that she should do it first. Yuzu nodded and stepped forward, she held out her zanpakuto and took a deep breath. "Hana-chan, please pay your respect to Soutaichou" her zanpakuto then glowed green and out came a beautiful elf with long blond hair that touches the floor, she wore a long silk green dress and many different kinds of flowers were on her head like a crown, she have beautiful pink eyes. "Konnichiwa Soutaichou, watashiwa Hana Yuzu-sama's zanpakuto" Hana said and curtsied. I nodded and I felt her reitsu and asked "Hana-dono, are you a kido based zanpakuto?"

"Hai Soutaichou, demo… my attacking is good but not as good as Karin-sama right Yuzu-sama?" Hana asked. Yuzu giggled and nodded happily.

"It is my pleasure to meet you too Hana-dono, you may return or you can stand right next to your favorite shinigami" Hana nodded and went to stand beside Yuzu. I nodded at Karin, Karin took a step forward and Yuzu and Hana-dono took a step back.

Karin held out her zanpakuto and said "Kyuu!" Her zanpakuto then started to glow red and fires started to appear. It was an unusual sight and Karin doesn't seem to be bothered by it. It seems like it is normal, everyone was shocked due to this scene especially Hinamori fuku-taichou which I'm not surprised, but I was also shocked. Then the flame started to form an animal body right beside Karin, once the fires were gone we saw a pale orange wolf with unique eyes, the right eye was red and the left eye was yellow and have nine tails. The wolf looked up at me and sat down and bowed its head and said "It is an honor to finally to meet you Soutaichou. Watashiwa Kyuu, Karin-sama's zanpakuto"

"It is also my honor to meet you too Kyuu-dono" Feeling its reitsu, I know that it was super powerful, even powerful than my zanpakuto.

"You are a fire type zanpakuto and… you have a tremendous powers flowing in you, Kyuu-dono" I said, Kyuu-dono just gave a small chuckle and said "Arigato Soutaichou. Usually I won't be paired up with a shinigami, demo…" Kyuu-dono then looked up at Karin and Karin looked at Kyuu and bent down at his/her height and smiled. Kyuu gave a kind look to Karin and faced me once more, "Karin-sama is the best shinigami that I could ever ask for and I will not give up on Karin-sama even if my life depends on it" Kyuu-dono finished his sentence. I was surprised with their bonds. I know that it runs way deeper than any of the shinigami here.

"Kyuu-dono, would you like to stand by your favorite shinigami's side while we continue to discuss something important" I asked, Kyuu-dono nodded and Yuzu and Hana-dono went to stand beside Karin.

Yuzu's POV

I walked back standing right next to Karin-chan and with Hana-chan beside me. I looked at Kyuu-chan and smiled at her, she returned my smile by giving me a kind look in her eyes. "Kurosaki Yuzu" I heard name called out and I looked up at Soutaichou. "I will be placing you in the fourth division under Unohana-taichou" A taichou walked toward me with a long black hair that in a braid that lied in front of her body, with beautiful blue eyes. "Watashiwa Unohana Retsu, the fourth division taichou. Let's get along Kurosaki-chan" Unohana taichou said to me and said "Hai. Umm.. ano… taichou?"

"Hmn? Nani?"

"Could you please just call me by Yuzu since there are a lot of Kurosaki here" I asked politely. She smiled and said "If that is what you want then, I will do so"

"Arigato" I thanked her with a smile.

"Ahem! Unohana-taichou I would like you to head back to your division and prepare a place for Yuzu to stay" Soutaichou said.

"Hai, then I will see you later Yuzu-chan" Unohana taichou said to me and left the building.

"Soutaichou" Karin-chan called out and I turned to face her and she continued her sentence. "Right now the both of us are on our summer vacation that is 2 months but until the time for us to go to school we will stay here but please allow us to continue our duty as students of the world of the livings" Karin-chan asked and bowed. Soutaichou nodded and said "Of course, that I will permit. And as for you Karin which division would you like to join?"

Karin-chan looked around her looking at all the taichous and then back at Soutaichou and said "If possible could I please don't choose a division for now and I will like to experience the life in Seireitei and Kyuu and I would like to go to every division to test out which one suit us the best right Kyuu?"

"Hai Karin-sama" Kyuu-chan replied.

Soutaichou took a moment to think and then said "Very well do what you like demo… please don't do anything bad during your stay here. If the both of you ever want to go to Rukongai inform one of us so we know where the both of you are."

"Arigato Soutaichou" Karin thanked Soutaichou and bowed.

 _ **Another complete chapter~ In the next chapter we will take a look around Soul Society! Yay!**_

 _ **Review please *Bows***_

 **Iie – No**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Soutaichou – Head commander**

 **Fuku-taichou – Vice captain/lieutenant**

 **Konnichiwa – Hello**

 **Dono – Lord**

 **Sama – Lady/Master**

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Watashiwa – I am**

 **Arigato – thank you**

 **Ano… - Umm…**


	9. Spar request

_**Sorry everyone, I promised that I will take you a look around soul society but right now Karin will having a visit at each and every division :D**_

 _ **Let's go on with the story**_

Chapter 9 – Spar request

Karin's POV

After the meeting, everyone went out of the building and started to talk among themselves. "Karin-sama" Kyuu called out to me, I looked at him/her (to be honest I actually forgot that Kyuu was beside me the whole time).

"Nani Kyuu?" I asked

"Do you still planning on training them?"

I looked at the shinigami in front of me who was talking among themselves about who knows what. I then said "For now, I'm not sure since they also have their own duty as fuku-taichou and taichou should be doing in Seireitei" Thinking back what we did before we came here.

 _Flashback_

" _Karin-chan would you like to meet our zanpakutos? Urahara mentioned that you would like to" Matsumoto asked me_

 _I face palmed myself and took a deep breath, "Iie, it's fine. As long as you guys believe and trust each other then there's no need to. Demo…"_

 _Everyone looked at me and I continued, "I would like to see your skills and maybe help you guys polish it for better use in the future"_

 _Everyone looked at each other before they looked back at me and I sighed. "By the way, Hinamori fuku-taichou"_

" _Hai?"_

" _My zanpakuto would like to meet your zanpakuto, so is it possible that he can go to your inner world for now?"_

 _Hinamori took a moment to think and then said "Sure"_

" _Arigato" I thanked her and informed Kyuu._

 _After an hour or so, I already knew their approximate skill levels, and I told them that I will be giving them some training schedule._

 _Ends of Flashback_

"Karin!" I looked up and saw Ichi-nii's face close to mine. "Nani?"

"Where do you want to go? I will show you around the place" Ichi-nii offered and l looked behind him and noticed that all of the taichou and fuku-taichous aren't here anymore including Yuzu, in which I guessed that she went to the fourth squad. I sighed and walked past him and said "I will explore the place myself" and I shunpoed away with Kyuu right behind me.

As I was jumping from roof to roof I arrived at a squad with number two on the wall. Two shinigami were standing on guard of the entrance to the second division, as I took a step forward, the guards stopped me. "Halt! Who goes there!?"

"Watashiwa Kurosaki Karin" I replied them, Kyuu stood next to me and the guards went down on their knees and said "We're deeply apologize Kurosaki-taichou's sister, please come on in"

I was annoyed that they called me as Ichi-nii's sister, I actually have a name! I was so furious that I stomped my way in. Kyuu followed me and said "Karin-sama, you do know that your brother is the greatest hero in Soul Society right now, so of course they will remember you as the hero's sister"

"And you know that piss me way much more, just because Ichi-nii is the hero doesn't mean that they have to treat every Kurosakis out there with respect!" I replied back angrily. Kyuu sighed and then said "Karin-sama watashi -"

"Wakarimashita Kyuu" I said and held out my hand and Kyuu turned back into its zanpakuto form and I put it back into its scabbard.

After visiting the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth divisions, I was on my way to the ninth division until I stopped in my track when I felt HIS reitsu. I looked up at the building and curled my fists, ' _Karin-sama, let's go straight to the tenth division_ ' I nodded at Kyuu's suggestion and shunpoed away from the ninth division. I arrived at the tenth division and looked around, and heard "MATSUMOTO!" I looked at the direction of where the voice could be heard and saw Matsumoto running away. "Ara~ Karin-chan, here to visit our division already?" She asked.

"Hai, I will be in your care for a while Matsumoto fuku-taichou" I said and bowed.

"Ara~ Don't call me that, just call me Rangiku" Matsumoto said and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Matsumoto" A voice behind Matsumoto called out and Matu… Rangiku gave a small jumped. "Ahh! Taichou! Don't scare me like that!"

"Get back inside and finish your paperwork!"

"Umm… Sayonara" with that said Matsumoto shunpoed away before Hitsugaya-taichou could do anything.

"Geez… I wonder why she was a fuku-taichou at the first place! I should replace her" Hitsugaya said as he walked away and he turned his head to face me and said "Come on in Kurosaki"

I nodded and walked after him.

I sat down at the couch with Hitsugaya sitting at his desk. I looked around and saw a photo frame on Matsumoto's desk. I walked towards it and looked at it, and there I saw the same exact photo that Goat-chin have. Inside there was Goat-chin with a teenage looking Rangiku and a very small Hitsugaya-taichou sitting on Goat-chin's shoulder with an annoyed expression.

"What you looking at?" Hitsugaya-taichou asked

"A photo frame of you and Rangiku and… goat-chin"

I felt his gaze on me when I mentioned Goat-chin. "Kurosaki, your father couldn't be a shinigami, he's a human"

"Then please explain to me of why our family have high reitsus? And how is it possible for us to become a shinigami?" I asked

There was silence and I looked up at him noticed that he was thinking very hard about it. "What's your father's name?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does, so I could answer your question"

I sighed and looked at the time. I went to finish my tea and said "Thank you for your care" and left the tenth division and on my way to the eleventh.

Once I arrived at the eleventh division I looked around and heard so many metal clashing at each other, and so I went the direction of the clashing sound. I saw the bald guy… Madarame and that Yumichika. They noticed me and waved, I waved back and everyone in the training room looked at me. "Who is she?" I heard one whisper, "No clue" said the other one

"Karin-chan what you doing here?" Yumichika asked

"Taking a tour around Soul Society, so for today it's all the division" I replied.

"I see. Well, welcome to the eleventh division, do you want any tea or anything?"

"Thank you but no, however, could I have a spar?" Yumichika looked at Madarame but saw that he was busy. "Gomen, I'm not going to spar today since today is the day that I keep my beauty fresh" Yumichika said. I sighed and ignored about his beauty. "Very well then… I will be tak-"

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" I heard a loud voice and saw a muscular man with spiky hair with bells and an eye patch over his left eye. He was about to swing his zanpakuto down and I drew my zanpakuto and protected myself from the blow.

"Are?" The man said when he took notice of the wrong person, "Who are you?" he asked. I looked at him and said "Watashiwa Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Ichigo's sister"

He then held a grin and said "Watashiwa Kenpachi Zaraki, the eleventh division taichou. Your reitsu is as high as your brother. What do you say? Let's spar"

I smirked and said "It would be my greatest honor Kenpachi-taichou"

"Hai hai~ Minna-san please move to the side as you know how taichou fights" Yumichika said and all the shinigami left their places and stood by the side of the walls.

"Kenpachi-taichou, how would you like to fight?" I asked

"FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" He replied, I looked up at him and said "Sure"

 _ **What will happen? Will there really be death?**_

 _ **Review please**_

 _ **Thank you *bows***_

 **Sama – Lady/Master**

 **Nani – What**

 **Fuku-taichou – Vice captain/lieutenant**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Iie – No**

 **Demo – but**

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Arigato – Thank you**

 **Watashiwa – I am**

 **Watashi – I**

 **Wakarimashita – Understood/ I understand**

 **Minna - Everyone**


	10. Protect

Chapter 10 – Protect

At the fifth division with Ichigo and Hitsugaya

Ichigo and Hitsugaya were talking about the paperwork. As Hitsugaya continued to explain the things Ichigo was drinking his cup of tea until… "TAICHOU!" Both Matsumoto and Hinamori called out when the opened the slide door, causing Ichigo to spit out his tea and caused him to cough. While Hitsugaya was not pleased with Ichigo spitting out his tea on him, "Nani Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked as he wipes himself with tissues that was given to him by Hinamori. "Karin-chan is at the eleventh division having a spar" Matsumoto explained.

"And so?" Hitsugaya asked

"With Kenpachi-taichou, heard that this is a fight to the death" Ichigo and Hitsugaya stood up immediately and went to the eleventh division to stop the fight leaving their fuku-taichous in the taichou's office. "Let's tell Yuzu-chan Hinamori" Matsumoto said and Hinamori nodded and they shunpoed to the fourth division.

At the eleventh division…

"Haha! You're very strong!" Kenpachi shouted as he continued to swing his zanpakuto. Karin on the hand dodged it very easily, and then she bent and kicked him in the stomach. Kenpachi just stood there and looked down at her. "NANI!" Karin asked in shock seeing that her kick didn't cause him to stumble backwards. "Is that the best you could?" Kenpachi asked. Before Karin get her zanpakuto that was hit by Kenpachi causing her to lose her grip and her zanpakuto in which it was landed two feet behind her.

"Shimatta…" Karin said, Kenpachi then grabbed her ankle and threw her upwards. Karin hit the ceiling hard and spit out blood, ' _Karin-sama!_ ' Kyuu shouted. Karin then falls back down on the ground, "KARIN!" Ichigo shouted once he arrived and saw his sister on the ground. "Ken-chan are you going to finish her?" a little girl with pink hair asked. "Iie, she's too weak. She's not as strong as Ichigo" Kenpachi replied and started to walk away. "Matte" Karin said in a weak voice. Kenpachi looked at her and said "It's over Kurosaki, you're not as strong as your brother"

Karin tightened her hand "I thought this was the fight to the death!" she shouted

"It's not worth it" Kenpachi said

Karin glared at Kenpachi and slowly got up, "Karin!" Ichigo called out but Karin ignored him. Karin let her arm swing downward and whispered "Burn Kyuu" Karin's zanpakuto starts to shine and fires started to make their way to Karin's arms and her hands. Karin's hand and arm now have fire looking wolf legs with claws and with one tail hanging. "Kenpachi taichou, you're strong but will you be able to finish me now that my zanpakuto is in shinkai form." Karin said as she looked at Kenpachi. Kenpachi grinned and said "This is getting interesting, your reitsu is rising but still in control"

"Arigato Kenpachi-taichou"

"Karin…" Ichigo called out and was going to walk over to Karin until he felt someone grabbing hold of his sleeve. He looked at the person with annoyed and saw that it was Yuzu. "Yuzu… We have to stop her!" Ichigo said.

"Don't, Karin won't die that easily. There's nothing to worry about and besides even if you do go and stop her you won't keep up with her speed." Yuzu said

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Just watch" Yuzu said

Karin disappeared in a flash and appeared right next to Kenpachi with her arm ready to slash him. Kenpachi tried to dodge but he wasn't fast enough which he got a slash on his right cheek. "Amazing you sure are something else" Kenpachi said with a large grin on his face. "Shall we continue?" Karin asked.

As the battle continued everyone was amazed at her speed. "That isn't just a normal shunpo" Hitsugaya said. "That's right Hitsugaya-taichou with her tail out, Karin-chan's speed and power increases." Yuzu explained.

"TAICHOU!" all of the shinigami of the eleventh division called out. Karin had her claws near Kenpachi's throat who's on the floor on his back.

"Che… Isn't this a fight to the death!"

"It WAS, demo Kenpachi-taichou you're the first one who didn't finish me off" Karin said and got up. Karin then felt a certain reitsu and turned her head, but she didn't see the person. ' _Was it just my imagination Kyuu?_ '

' _Iie Karin-sama. I too have sensed her reitsu just a moment ago_ '

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu called out. Karin then focused on Yuzu and then asked "Nani Yuzu?"

"Are you going to the last two divisions?"

"Hai, wanna go with me?"

"Hai~" Yuzu said

Ichigo and Hitsugaya went up to Kenpachi once Karin and Yuzu aren't there.

"KENPACHI!/KENPACHI-TAICHOU!" Ichigo and Hitsugaya called out, "Nani?" Kenpachi asked as he sat crossed leg. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" They both shouted at him, Kenpachi then yawned and got up. "Nothing, just the usual. Going to sleep, sayonara" Kenpachi replied and went back to his office with the pink haired girl on his shoulder. Ichigo and Hitsugaya glared at Kenpachi and then they both decided to head back to their division.

Two weeks later (Hitsugaya's POV)

It has been two weeks ever since the spar between Karin and Kenpachi and the day that Karin and Yuzu have arrived at Soul Society. I sighed and took a sip of my tea until Matsumoto called out to me, "TAICHOU!" I spit out the tea that I just took a sip causing all the paperwork that I did wet. "Ara… Gomenne…" Matsumoto apologized to me but I didn't forgive, I was not pleased with how Matsumoto acted. "MATSUMOTO!" I shouted and my fuku-taichou started to cower. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I asked.

"Gomen gomen Taichou. I heard that the ninth division and Karin-chan has disappeared"

I was shocked at what I heard but I stayed calm and continued to clean up the mess while asking "So?"

"What do you mean by so? Don't you like her?" Matsumoto asked me

I stopped cleaning up the mess and sighed, "Matsumoto, I do not like her besides even if I do, she's a human and I am a shinigami. There's a law of shinigami can't be in love with a human"

"TAICHOU! I KNOW YOU LOVE HER!" I blushed at that statement and cleared my throat. "ENOUGH MATSUMOTO! DO YOUR PAPERWORK NOW!" When I shouted and looked up Matsumoto disappeared. Tick marks appeared on my head and I shouted "MATSUMOTO!"

"Geez! Why did Taichou pick her as a fuku-taichou!" I asked in no one as I was jumping from roof to roof to find Karin. I then saw her fighting with someone. I looked closer and saw it was the ninth division taichou. ' _This battle looks like a fight to death too right Hyorinmaru?_ ' I asked my zanpakuto

' _Hai, Hitsugaya-sama let's stop them immediately or else Karin-sama will be in trouble_ ' Hyroinmaru replied and I nodded shunpoed my way to them. I stopped them in their fight. "Ara~ Hitsugaya-taichou what are you doing here?" A guy with short black hair and with ruby red eyes asked me. "What is the meaning of this fight Naozumi-taichou?" I asked, to be honest I don't trust this taichou for some reason and he also doesn't have a last name which is kind of weird but it doesn't really matter to me.

"Karin-chan and I were just training right?" Naozumi asked, I looked at Karin who just glared at Naozumi-taichou. Karin withdrew her zanpakuto and walked away. "Well then, I will talk to you later Hitsugaya-taichou" Naozumi-taichou said. He then shunpoed away and I went after Karin.

"KUROSAKI!" I called out once I noticed her. However, she just kept on walking forward. ' _Wait a minute, I remember that there's a secret building around here_ ' I said in my mind. ' _Hai, demo why is she walking that way?_ 'Hyorinmaru asked. I shunpoed in front of her causing her to stop. "Nani!" she asked me in an annoyed voice. "Do you know that fighting with a taichou will earn you a punishment?" I said

"I do know that HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" She said back to me and turned around and opened a portal and went through it.

My heart aches when she called me Hitsugaya-taichou instead of Toshiro. ' _Hitsugaya-sama, are you in love~?_ ' Hyorinmaru asked me with intrest

I started to blush and said ' _U…urusai!_ '

I went back to my division and a hell butterfly came to me. I held out my fingers for it to land. Once it landed on my finger, the message was that there's an urgent captain meeting. I then left my division and made my way to the first. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, Taichou of the tenth division!" I shouted out and the door opened. I went to my respective area and was surprised that Naozumi-taichou was there, usually he won't be there.

"Minna, there's a threat falling upon Soul Society again." Soutaichou announced, we were all surprised and I asked "Demo Soutaichou, isn't Aizen in prison!?" Soutaichou looked at me and said "Hai, Hitsugaya-taichou, Aizen is still in the prison but it seems like there is another person who is aftering the king's palace once again."

"Then what do they want now?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone looked at him with a puzzled look, "What do you mean Kurosaki-taichou?" Soutaichou asked.

Kurosaki-taichou cleared his throat and said "I mean, Aizen wanted Orihime for her powers of reconstruction or healing whatever that is. Then this time what do they want this time?" Everyone was in deep thinking, until Ukitake-taichou spoke up, "Could it be that they are aftering Orihime-chan again?" Everyone thought hard about it and while I was at it I noticed that Ukitake-taichou looks way much better than before, very healthy man which I smiled internally.

Naozumi-taichou then spoke up and said "What if they are aftering Kurosaki Karin instead?" That sounds fishy to me, how would he know. "Why do you think that?" Soutaichou asked.

"Think of it this way Soutaichou, Kurosaki Karin is super powerful and her zanpakuto is the rarest of them all, so maybe that they want her because of her power." Naozumi-taichou explained. That was reasonable I got to admit, "Then…" we all look up at Soutaichou and he continued "We shall protect her at all cost! Kurosaki-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou, the both of you will be protecting her at all cost!" "HAI!" Kurosaki-taichou and I yelled in return and I noticed that Naozumi-taichou was not happy about it.

"HALT! THIS IS A CAPTAIN MEETING UNLESS YOU ARE SUMMONED!" we all heard the guards outside stopping someone. The door opened revealing Kurosaki Karin with a very very pissed off look.

 _ **Tada~**_

 _ **Please review thank you *bows***_

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Nani – What**

 **Shimatta – Crap/Damn**

 **Matte – Wait**

 **Arigato – Thank you**

 **Demo – But**

 **Iie – No**

 **Sama – Master/lady**

 **Urusai – Shut up**

 **Soutaichou – Head commander**


	11. Kurosaki Karin's Tomb

Chapter 11 – Kurosaki Karin's Tomb

Karin's POV

Protect me? Don't make me laugh, I am not weak! I know how to protect myself. "KARIN!" Ichi-nii called out to me but I ignored him. "Soutaichou, I may be strong and I may have the rarest zanpakuto ever demo… I will not accept the fact that I need to be protected!" I yelled. "Kurosaki Karin, we all know that you are strong but everyone have their own limit" Soutaichou said. I clenched my hand into a ball, "SOUTAICHOU! I know my own limit and I will break through that limit!" I shouted annoyed. "KUROSAKI KARIN!" Soutaichou shouted and raised his reitsu, his reitsu sure is amazing but it doesn't scare me. I stood there unfazed, still annoyed at this. "THIS IS AN ORDER FROM ME AS THE SOUTAICHOU OF SOUL SOCIETY!"

I glared at the floor and sighed. I went on my knees and said "Gomen Soutaichou, I'll take any punishment for raising my voice at you" Soutaichou looked at me and nodded, "Kurosaki Karin, you WILL be protected by Kurosaki and Hitsugaya-taichou!" I was about to nod until I heard his voice, "Soutaichou, how about I protect her? I mean Hitsugaya and Kurosaki taichou I busy with their paperwork" I looked at Naozumi-taichou and saw him gave me a smirk, I glared and as Soutaichou was thinking hard about it I spoke up. "Soutaichou, I agree. I mean there's a certain reason that I no longer trust Ichi-nii and Hitsugaya taichou and it is also a perfect timing for me to get along with other shinigami" Hitsugaya and Ichigo looked at me with disbelief but I don't give a damn about it.

"Understood, then Naozumi-taichou you will be in charge of protecting Kurosaki Karin" Soutaichou commanded and Naozumi-taichou bowed and smirked. "You are all dismissed" I got up once Soutaichou said that we are dismissed and I left. "Kurosaki" I turned and saw Hitsugaya-taichou with a pissed off look.

"Nani?" I asked

"Where do you live?"

"Where I live have nothing to do with you Hitsugaya-taichou" I started to head home. Before I left him completely I turned my head around and said "Goat-chin's name is Kurosaki Isshin or better yet he is known as Shiba Isshin here" and then I left him alone.

"Okaerinasai Karin-sama" Two shinigami welcome me back at my large house. "Tadaima" I said and went inside. I went to my study room/office looking room and saw two piles of paperwork sitting there my desk. I sighed and went over there, my haori then appeared on my back thanks to Kyuu. I sat down and started working, ' _Karin-sama, may I have a walk?_ '

' _Of course Kyuu, demo… you got to be careful with Naozumi-taichou_ ' I replied

Kyuu then appeared and looked up at me and said "Karin-sama there's another meeting in hell and after that another meeting with the other zero division taichous" I nodded letting him/her know that I heard it, Kyuu then walked out and took a stroll.

Kyuu's POV

I walked around Soul Society not knowing where I will go but all I know was that I wanted to take a stroll around alone. Karin-sama understands me a lot just as much as I understood Karin-sama. As I walking around I bumped into Shunsei Hisagi fukutaichou. "Konnichiwa Kyuu-dono" Hisagi bowed at me, and I nodded. "Konnichiwa Shunsei fuku-taichou" and I then continued to walk but felt something weird about him. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him still walking away. I summoned a fire fox and told him to follow Shunsei fuku-taichou and it did and merge itself with its surrounding.

I then stopped and looked at the building that my feet brought me. I was at the tenth division, I sighed and walked inside.

"MATSUMOTO!" I heard Hitsugaya-taichou shouted and I saw Matsumoto fuku-taichou running away. When she noticed me she gave me a quick smile and ran away. I just sweat dropped at her action and made my way to the taichou's office. I walked inside and saw Hitsugaya-taichou sitting in his chair with an annoyed expression doing piles of paperwork. "Hitsugaya-taichou" I called out, Hitsugaya taichou looked up from his paperwork and looked at me. "Kyuu-dono" He said and I sat down.

"How may I help you?"

"You can help me by a little talk with us" I said

"Us?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Hyorinmaru-dono will you like to join us?" I asked

Hitsugaya taichou's zanpakuto started to shine ice blue and out came a man with long ice blue hair with an "X" on his face which was also ice blue. "I would love to. Arigato Kyuu-dono"

As Hyorinmaru and I were talking I noticed that Hitsugaya-taichou felt uncomfortable. "What's wrong Hitsugaya taichou?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head. "Kyuu-dono, what happened ever since the winter war was over?"

I looked at him and said "Everything went back to normal Hitsugaya-taichou"

"I don't mean that way, what I meant was what happened to Karin"

I sighed and looked at the calendar, July 15… I then looked back at him and said "Hitsugaya taichou your question will be answered next week."

Hitsugaya looked down and sighed. "Why do you ask?" I asked him

"I…" Hitsugaya taichou asked and before he can continue with his sentence, Hyorinmaru then said "Hitsugaya-sama is in love with your Karin-sama" Hitsugaya taichou's face then became crimson red. I chuckled knowing that he is in love with Karin-sama. I got up and said "It's getting late I will be returning, arigato Hitsugaya taichou and Hyorinmaru-dono" and walked away.

Once I returned I saw Karin-sama sleeping at her desk, I walked over to her and on her desk I saw that there was more paperwork than before, some was from hell and some was from the zero division meeting and the rest are from the paperwork from Soul Society. I went to her bedroom and grabbed her blanket and brought it to where she is and covered her so she won't catch a cold. I lie right next to her and fell asleep with my tails protecting Karin-sama from the cold.

Two weeks later… (Normal POV)

Yuzu walked around Soul Society to find Karin but she couldn't find her anywhere. She then walked towards Ichigo's division "Onii-chan have you seen Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo looked up from his paperwork at Yuzu and said "Iie, Yuzu what's wrong?" Yuzu sighed and shook her head. ' _Yuzu-sama… today is…_ ' Hana-chan said inside of my mind. Realization hit Yuzu and she looked down, and said "Onii-chan could you please come with me to the world of the living along with all of the taichous and fuku-taichous?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo looked at his sister and nodded "Of course Yuzu, let me send a message to them all. But why should they come along?" Ichigo asked while he finished sending the message by using the hell butterfly. "You'll know once we get there"

All taichous and fuku-taichous (except for Naozumi-taichou and the twelfth division taichou and fuku-taichou) and Yuzu are at the gate ready to walk into the world of the living. Once they walked through the gate they saw Isshin, Orihime, Yukio, Chad, Ishida, Urahara, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu and Tessai waiting for them at Urahara's underground training area. "Welcome back minna, your gigais are ready" Urahara said Yuzu went inside her real body while everyone went into their gigai. "Now let's go" Isshin said once everyone was in their own gigai.

As they were walking up a hill Ichigo noticed this path. "Matte! Today isn't our tradition!" Ichigo called out but Isshin and Yuzu just ignored him. "OI!" Ichigo called out but then he fell down. Ichigo looked at who pulled his shirt and noticed it was Rukia. Ichigo blushed and asked "Nani?"

"Just stay calm we will know soon" Rukia said and kept on walking.

Down the mountain was a group of boys, ' _Aren't they Karin's friends?_ ' Hitsugaya thought when he noticed them. "OH! It's TOSHIRO!" the afro head guy called out when he noticed Toshiro. "Huh?" The rest looked at him and screamed "TOSHIRO!" They all came rushing down and tackling him. "OI!" Toshiro said and then he felt someone hit him. "SHIRO-CHAN!" Hinamori called out when he got punched. Toshiro glared at the boy with brown hair and black eyes. "Anata dare?" Toshiro asked, the guy panted and glared at Toshiro and said "Watashiwa Genji Tatsuya"

"What's your problem Genji!?" Toshiro shouted

"If it weren't for you… if taichou didn't love you then… then I could have PROTECTED HER!" Genji shouted and was ready to punch Toshiro again but Yukio stopped him.

"Let go of me Usaka!" Genji called out

"Ano… Genji-san I'm not the one who is stopping you" Usaka said.

Genji turned and saw it was Yukio, Yukio then punched Genji and said "Even if she didn't love this snowman here I would be the ONE to protect her!" Genji then glared at Yukio and Yukio glared at Genji. Yuzu then bugged in and said "STOP! The both of you will make her feel sad!" Genji and Yukio looked down and apologized to Karin. "Genji-kun let's go, we have a match coming up" said the guy with the afro hair. Genji just scoffed and left.

Everyone have arrived at the top of the hill and everywhere they look they saw tombs everywhere. Everyone took a break while Yuzu and Isshin were busy with something at a certain tomb. Toshiro rubbed his cheek and looked at Hinamori telling her that he is fine. "Hai, minna come let's pay our respect even though we can still talk and meet her" Isshin said. Everyone was confused and on the tomb was 'Kurosaki Karin' As every shinigami was paying their respect Hitsugaya and Ichigo couldn't believe that Karin was dead. Before Ichigo could ask a question there was a call from the twelfth division taichou saying that there is a battle happening in Soul Society aright now.

 _ **Another chapter done~ sorry that there haven't been any love showing up but I promise you that it is coming up**_

 **Soutaichou – Head commander**

 **Demo – But**

 **Gomen – Sorry**

 **Nani – What**

 **Okaerinasai – Welcome back**

 **Sama – Master/lady**

 **Tadaima – I'm back**

 **Fukutaichou – Vice captain/lieutenant**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Dono – Lord**

 **Arigato – Thank you**

 **Onii-chan – Big brother**

 **Iie – No**

 **Minna – Everyone**

 **Matte – Wait**

 **Anata dare – who are you?**

 **Watashiwa – I am**


	12. The Past

Chapter 12 – The past

Kyuu's POV

After going to the world of the living with Kairn-sama we went back to Soul Society. Once we arrived at Soul Society we were under attack, Karin dodged them swiftly, when we looked around we saw it was Naozumi-taichou. "Welcome back hime-sama" Naozumi welcomed Karin-sama back. Karin-sama glared at Naozumi and said "Burn Kyuu" I went into my shinkai form and our battle began. Soon we heard a gate opening and Karin-sama turned to look and Naozumi-taichou then took the chance and slash Karin-sama from behind as well as kicking Karin-sama to the side.

"Gah!" Karin-sama called out in pain as blood was leaking ' _Karin-sama!_ ' I called out worried. Karin-sama fell from the sky and landed on the ground, many shinigami were confused of what's happening but right now isn't the time to worry about them ' _Karin-sama! Daijobudesuka?_ ' I asked worriedly

Karin-sama forced herself up and said "Daijobudes Kyuu"

"Naozumi-taichou! What is the meaning of this!?" I heard Soutaichou commanding an answer from Naozumi. "Soutaichou, I did nothing, I just saw Karin-chan getting slashed by unknown person" Naozumi lied. I was raging, how dare he say that. Karin-sama got up and jumped and tackled Naozumi. Naozumi fell and saw Yuzu-sama and aimed his attack at Yuzu. "YUZU!" Karin called out, Yuzu-sama just stood there afraid, then Shunsei fuku-taichou then blocked the attack which caused him to lose some blood. "Gi-kun!" Yuzu called out worriedly. ' _Gi-kun?_ ' I thought in wonder. ' _Let's not worry about it okay Kyuu, Yuzu's fine now so I can relax a bit but still…_ '

' _Karin-sama…_ ' I called worriedly

"Naozumi-taichou, it's time for you to reveal your true self, drop your act as a shinigami" Karin-sama said. Everyone watched intensely waiting for Naozumi-taichou to do something.

Naozumi-taichou just sighed and said "Whatever do you mean Karin-chan?" I then transformed back to the zanpakuto form. Karin-sama pointed her sword at Naozumi and said "I will repeat myself again, Naozumi drop your act and drop your fake name"

"Fake name?" Kuchiki-taichou asked confused.

"Hai, his name isn't Naozumi nor is he a male"

"You mean his genderless?" Ichigo asked

Everyone dropped anime style and shouted "That is not possible!"

Ichigo gave a small laugh and said "Gomen gomen"

Karin-sama sighed and said "His true gender is a girl and his real name is Rue"

Naozumi sighed and said "As expected of Hime-sama. When did you notice my true identity?"

"From the beginning Rue, you can lie to everyone with your physical appearance but you cannot lie to me due to your sense and aura." Karin-sama explained

Rue laughed and his hair then became long and her clothes changed. "Hime-sama, come with us or else I will hurt the people you love." Karin-sama clenched her fists and said "Wakarimashita" ' _Kyuu go to Hitsugaya's zanpakuto and once I left then you shall come out understood?_ '

' _Demo Karin-sama_ ' I said

' _No but Kyuu, hurry!'_ she commanded me and I sighed and did as told.

A portal behind Rue opened and Rue gestured Karin to follow her. Hitsugaya taichou then moved and grabbed hold on Karin's wrist, "Karin don't go!" Karin-sama looked at him and said "I have to go"

"Dame!" Hitsugaya-taichou shouted and Karin-sama planted a kiss on his forehead and said "Gomen Hitsugaya-taichou" Hitsugaya-taichou suddenly felt drowsy and fell.

"Shiro-Chan!" Hinamori-fukutaichou called out.

Hitsugaya's POV

I woke up and noticed that I wasn't in my room nor the fourth division I looked around and noticed Hyorinmaru was sitting next to me. "Hitsugaya-sama how are you feeling?"

I slowly got up and said "I'm fine demo where are we?"

Hyorinmaru looked at me and said "This is Karin-sama's place this is one of the guest room you are staying right now." I nodded and then memories of what just happened a few moments ago came flashing into my mind. I looked around frantically wanting to find her but there was no sign of her. "Hyorinmaru where's Karin?" Hyorinmaru didn't look at me in the eyes and just looked down at the ground. "Hyorinmaru! Where is s-" before I finished my question the door slide opened and there stood Matsumoto.

"Ah~ Taichou you're awake! Everyone's been waiting for you to wake up" Matsumoto chirped at me. I nodded and got out of bed and walked with Hyorinmaru supporting me and Matsumoto leading the way.

We entered a room that looks like a living room and there I saw Kyuu in the center waiting for us patiently. "Welcome Hitsugaya-taichou, Hyorinmaru-dono" Kyuu said to me and Hyorinmaru, the both of nodded and made our way to sit around them. "Allow me to show you the past about Karin-sama on the year the Ichigo-sama have left after the winter war"

Normal POV

 _"Karin-chan! Where are you going?" a thirteen years old Yuzu asked. "I'm going to Urahara Shouten for a while I'll be back soon Yuzu" a thirteen years old Karin replied and ran off._

 _"Ara ara~ Karin-chan nice to see you again" Urahara said. "How may I help you this time?"_

 _Karin looked at Urahara and said "Please make me into a shinigami"_

 _Urahara looked at Karin and said "Karin-chan you don't have to worry about it. You have a complete control over your own reitsu better than you brother"_

" _Meaning?"_

" _Meaning that you will awaken your own shinigami power when the time is right" Karin looked down and was about to walk away until Urahara said "Demo… at the meantime you can…"_

" _Iie, it's fine thank you for your suggestion demo, I think that I should head home now" Karin said and started to head home._

 _After a week has passed nothing has happened until a hollow has appeared. Karin-sama as usual was playing soccer with her friends. Karin-sama and her friends were under attack._

" _Minna! Get away!" Karin ordered but her friends ignored her and continued to play soccer. 'No… hurry and get away' Karin watched the hollow aiming at her friends with cero and Karin then noticed the soccer ball coming towards her. She sighed and kicked the ball as hard as possible filled with her reitsu and aimed at the hollow's mask._

" _Oi! Kurosaki! What's the meaning of that?" Genji asked_

" _Gomen Gomen… It's getting late and we still have homework to do so let's end it today" everyone sighed and nodded at Karin's suggestion and they all turned to leave. 'Move quickly minna before the hollow will a-' another cero was aimed in front of them causing them to fall backwards. "AHH!" Everyone called out and many pieces of grounds were flying around and landed around everyone. "Shimatta…" Karin swore as she looked at her friends hurt and saw that the hollow was about to aim another cero at them. "No… NO!"_ _Karin-sama then summoned me and I brought her to my inner world…_

" _Kurosaki Karin" Karin looked around and saw fire everywhere and the ground was magma but still didn't find the owner of the voice._

" _You cannot see me since you are still not ready"_

" _Ready? Ready for what?"_

" _Ready to meet me and know who I am?"_

" _How come you know my name?"_

" _I've known you ever since you were born"_

" _Meaning that you are part of me"_

" _Yes you can say it like that"_

" _What's your name?"_

" _My name is …."_

" _What?"_

" _Just call me whatever you want for now"_

" _Wakarimashita, demo this isn't the time for me to talk idly with you"_

" _I agree, you wish for strength Karin-sama I shall grant your wish demo your life will change a lot. Do you accept this opportunity?"_

" _Hai! I will, even I don't mind as long as I can protect the people who are dear to me!"_

" _Alright! Then be ready to kill that hollow once you returned."_

 _I sent Karin-sama back to her original world and she was in her shinigami form and have killed the hollow into two. All of her friends were safe and Karin-sama went back into her body before her friends thought she was dead. A month has passed and Yuzu-sama was already suspicious about Karin-sama's disappearance. Soon Yuzu-sama has also gained her power as a shinigami as well as learning on how to use her quincy powers and Karin-sama and Yuzu-sama has asked Shiba Isshin questions. As time passes new hollows kept on appearing those are known as emotional and transformation hollows and Karin-sama and Yuzu-sama has learned our names and got their shikai, demo Karin-sama was stronger and got her bankai but never used it. Until that day…_

 _Karin and Yuzu were walking together from school due to a duty that they both have to do during the holiday. They were walking on a hill and chatting but Karin-sama has felt a bad reitsu that we have never sensed before, as Karin-sama turned around and before she could do anything the hand of the owner was aiming at Yuzu-sama._

" _YUZU!" Karin pushed Yuzu away and the hand went through her body._ _Blood was flowing out of Karin-sama and her body. While she was dying she already know that there's nothing for her to worry once she died but she really wished for Ichigo-sama and Hitsugaya-taichou to show up and save them._

"That's the story of Karin-sama's death" Kyuu said. Toshiro looked down and so did Ichigo both felt ashamed and guilty. "Was Rue the same person who killed Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"Iie, it was their leader"

 _ **Please Review~ Thank you**_

 **Sama – Master/lady**

 **Hime – Princess**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Daijobudesuka – Are you okay/are you alright**

 **Daijobudes – I'm fine**

 **Soutaichou – Head commander**

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Gomen – Sorry**

 **Wakarimashita – Understood**

 **Demo – But**

 **Dame - No**


	13. Festival

Chapter 13 – Festival

After the listening to Kyuu's story of Karin's death. "Let's go find my sister!" Ichigo said as he got up, Kyuu looked up at him with a 'are you serious' look. "Of course I'm serious! I didn't save her last time! This time I will save her!" Kyuu sighed and said "Ichigo-sama, not even I know where she is" Ichigo looked at Kyuu and said "Can't you use your nose?"

"Course NOT! I MAY BE A WOLF BUT HER SCENT IS NO LONGER WITHIN MY BOUNDARIES!" Kyuu shouted. Ichigo sighed and sat back down, "Kyaaa!" Everyone heard a voice outside and Kyuu went to open the door revealing a young girl with a hair like Rukia's but a bit wavy on the floor with broken plates. "Kuchiki Hisana, did I not tell you to take a rest in your room?" Byakuya immediately turned his head around and really saw it was his wife. "Demo… Kyuu-dono…" Hisana started and tick marks appeared on Kyuu's head and he glared at her.

"KUCHIKI HISANA! I COMMAND YOU TO GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! I WILL SEND YUZU-SAMA TO HEAL YOU LATER!" With that said Kyuu then shut the door behind him and went back to his original seat.

"Was that really Hisana?" Byakuya asked, Kyuu looked up at him and nodded. "How is that possible? Hisana died! She cou-"

"And we have revived her" Kyuu interrupted him. "Kuchiki taichou, you may not have noticed but Hisana is very happy to be revived once again, and she's waiting for the day to return to your arms and don't worry I will give her back to you tonight" Kyuu continued. "Yuzu-sama if you could please go and heal Hisana before… 6o'clock?"

"Of course" Yuzu replied and dismissed herself and went to Hisana's room.

"Alright, minna it's time for you to leave, if I remember correctly today there is something special going on by the orders of zero division taichous am I correct Soutaichou?" "Hai, that is correct Kyuu-dono" Soutaichou replied and got up. "Well then we shall return and prepare for the festival" Everyone got up as well but Kyuu then said "Leave Hitsugaya-taichou here, I have something to discuss with him" Hitsugaya nodded and everyone left.

"So how do you feel after knowing Karin-sama's death and knowing that her father was your taichou?" Hitsugaya looked down and took a deep breath, "To be honest I actually can't believe it myself but it could only be the reason of why they are shinigami." Kyuu smiled and then said "How do you feel towards Karin-sama?"

"I… I don't feel anything towards her" Hitsugaya denied but he failed miseralbly because he was blushing. Kyuu chuckled and said "Even though Karin-sama has obtained her bankai, there is an obstacle that is blocking her from getting her final tail" Hitsugaya looked up at Kyuu with a puzzled look. "And what does it have to do with me?" Hitsugaya asked. Kyuu sighed and said "Nothing, you should head back too sorry for pulling you back" Kyuu got up and left the room.

Hitsugaya's POV

After Kyuu-dono left I was alone in this living room with Hyorinmaru. I sighed and think back about the kiss that Karin did before she left. I felt my face burning up when I thought back of that scene. ' _My my~ my dear master is in love~_ ' I heard Hyorinmaru said in my mind, I felt face burning up way more than before and I said ' _Urusai!_ '

' _Ara~ Someone isn't denying the fact that he IS in love. He was in love when he visit the world of the living for his short break when Karin-sama was still around about 10 or 11_ '

"URUSAI!" I shouted and frightened a person who just fell.

"Gomen…" I apologized when he noticed that he has frightened someone. "It's fine, Shiro-kun" I noticed the man in front of me and there stood my taichou who have left without any notice.

"Shiba taichou…" I said, he smiled and said "It's not Shiba but it's Kurosaki" I looked down in shame and taichou put his hand on my shoulder and said "Let's talk, I just finished having a talk with Matsumoto and now I would love to talk to you too"

"Taichou… why did you leave us?" I asked,

"Shiro-kun it's a long story but I will keep it short, I fell in love with a quincy and have these three children in my life" He told me. I nodded and took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop your daughter from leaving"

"Shiro-kun why are you apologizing? Knowing Karin, this is what she will do no matter what as long as it regards the people she is protecting and she loves she will risk her life to do so."

"Demo, I was p-"

"I don't think you are powerless, I'm sure that Karin is happy, even if it was a teeny tiny bit of happiness. Those happiness was all thanks to you trying to stop her."

"Taichou…"

"Karin might open up again to you and her brother"

"Taichou, you knew about her and Yuzu were under attack right?"

Taichou took a deep breath and nodded. "Why didn't you protect them?" I asked.

"Shiro-kun at that time the clinic was full of patients I wanted to leave and go save them but then what about the patients? Who would save them? I already apologized to Yuzu and Karin and they both forgave me for it saying that if I went to save them instead of the patients they would have killed me. At that time I knew my dear Karin was in love but I never knew who."

I looked at him and then looked back at the ground. "I… I hope to meet her again…"

"What are you saying?! Of course you will! Kyuu-dono is here meaning that she will return!"

"DEMO! WHAT IF SHE DECIDED TO HELP RUE AND HER OTHER MEMBERS AND ATTACK SOUL SOCIETY!?" I asked… no it was more like a demand.

Taichou looked at me and then at the time, it was already 5 in the afternoon, he got up and said "Shiro-kun in the near future, you will know who Karin really is in Soul Society, in which I believe that you all will treat her differently than how you all treat her now." I didn't get what he meant by that but I know he was about to leave since he was walking towards the door, as he was about to walk past me he said "I know Karin will NOT help them to take over Soul Society and…." My eyes went wide and Hyorinmaru was snickering in my mind and I felt that there was a smile appearing on my face.

At 6pm…

Every shinigami of Seireitei was there in the large area mainly used for training, but now it was full of bustling shops and food stands and many shinigami gathered in one place. We taichous were standing behind a large stage for who knows what but we all know that we MUST be here so we stood here as long with our fuku-taichous.

"WELCOME! Shinigami of Soul Society" I heard from the back, it was a female voice and she was making an opening speech.

"I am one of the zero division taichou and my job is to protect both the king's palace as well as Soul Society" Then there was silence but then there was bad words accusing the zero division taichou.

"I do apologize for not helping you all in the Winter War against Aizen demo… that was because Aizen was close to get the King's Palace and so we zero division taichous were summoned and to be prepared for the future battle against Aizen!" Silence took place once again and waited for the zero division taichou to continue.

"Today we have prepared a festival for all you shinigami out there to celebrate our victory of the Winter War! Yes…. I admit that we have lost many great shinigami during our war but you all still fought hard for the deceased shinigami, so please celebrate to your hearts continent for those deceased shinigami! Now without further ado allow me to introduce the shinigami that helped us to defeat Aizen directly!"

"First off! We have our strong-willed Yamato Soutaichou!" Soutaichou got up and went through the curtain and was greeted with so many screaming and chantings. "Next, is our second taichou, Soi-fon!" Soi-fon also got up and went through the curtain and was greeted with the same reaction as soutaichou. She kept on calling the next and the next division taichous except for Kurosaki for some reason and there is no longer a ninth division taichou. "Next up, the tenth division taichou Hitsugaya Toshiro!" I got up from my seat and went through the curtains with my regular expression, I saw many shinigami chanting my name and I just nodded. Once all the taichous were out, our fuku-taichous came and stood next to us.

"Thank you taichous and fuku-taichous for your courageous fight against Aizen. However, we wouldn't have won if it weren't for our greatest hero and our current fifth division, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ichigo showed up and had his hand in the air. As the opening speech was coming to an end I saw Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Yoruichi, Urahara, Isshin and Yukio were here. "Now let the festival begin!"

 _ **Please review~ Thank you**_

 **Sama – Master/lady**

 **Demo – But**

 **Dono – Lord**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Soutaichou – Head Commander**

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Urusai – Shut up**

 **Gomen – Sorry**

 **Fuku-taichou – Vice captain/lieutent**


	14. You're Mine

Chapter 14 – You're mine

After a month… Hitsugaya's POV

It has been a month ever since we know the death of Karin, her story of her death cause, her disappearance and the festival. As I was doing my paperwork my mind always wonder back to Karin. I sighed and just at the perfect timing I saw Kyuu walked in. "Ohayo gozaimasu Hitsugaya taichou" Kyuu greeted me.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kyuu-dono" I greeted back, usually Kyuu will come to my office time to time, I may not know the reason demo… it's actually good to have him/her/it here. I took a sip of tea and place it back in its original place and looked out the window behind me. "Still thinking of Karin-sama I see" Kyuu stated. I started to blush and said "Everyone will be worried since there is no news about her whereabouts! Kurosaki taichou and Kurosaki-san are getting worried!" Kyuu then looked at me and said "Instead of saying Kurosaki-san why won't you just say Yuzu-sama? It's actually confusing" I ignored it, and looked out the window.

I got up and was about to head out but before I did I summoned Hyorinmaru. "What do you need Hitsugaya-sama?" He asked

"Take care of Kyuu, I'll be going out for a while. Once Matsumoto is back make sure she does those paperwork before I return" I told him and left my division. I may not have Hyorinmaru with me for now but at least I still have my zanpakuto. As I was making my way to a large gate I saw Hinamori on the way. "Shiro-chan!" She called me, I sighed and said "Hinamori it's Hitsugaya taichou"

"Moe! What does it matter?"

"It matters a lot"

"Anyways where are you going?"

"Going to the world of the living for a short break"

Hinamori looked at me and when I looked at her I noticed that in her eyes there's something that she would want me to do. "What do you want Hinamori?" I asked knowing her that she won't ask so directly herself.

"Ano… Shiro-chan… do you think that you will save Karin-chan?"

I looked at her and then looked back at my path, "Gomen, demo… I will be taking my leave." I continued to make my way to the gate that links the world of the living and Soul Society. The question kept flashing back in my mind, ' _I will save her even if it costs me my life_ ' I thought when I was determined about my answer and walked through the gate to the world of the living.

Hinamori's POV

I know asking Shiro-chan that question will make him uncomfortable but I know that Karin-chan means a lot to him, he may or may not noticed it but he is deeply in love with Karin-chan. I looked down at the ground and thought about Aizen-taichou… I then shook my head hard knowing that Aizen-taichou is the traitor so I mustn't think about him but I was in love with him… and I guess I still am…

' _Momo-san…_ ' I heard Tobiume called to me

' _Hai~ Nani Tobiume?_ ' I asked happily

There was silence and then Tobiume told me it was nothing. I guess I made her worried again.

I slowly made my way back to my division and on my way I bumped into a person. "Ah! Gomen" I apologized and held out my hand for the person to grab. "Daijobu Hinamori fuku-taichou" the person said as she grabbed hold of my hand. I pulled her up and noticed it was Kuchiki Hisana. I was embarrassed, she's from the noble clan and I bumped into her. "Gomen, Kuchiki-sama are you hurt?" Hisana gave a small giggle at me and shook her head. "Iie, just call me Hisana" She said, I nodded and asked "Where are you going?"

"Byakuya told me that I should go to the women's association club since my sister often goes there" she explained

I totally forgot about that and beamed a smile and said "Then let's go together, I'm also heading there" Hisana smiled at me and nodded, soon we started to head to the Kuchiki mansion.

"Hinamori fuku-taichou what were you thinking if I may ask?" Hisana asked me. I looked down at the floor and said "I was thinking about a person that I love demo…" Hisana held my hand and said "I'm sure that he has a good reason to betray Soul Society" I looked at her and she gave me a warm smile. I gave a small smile back and we have arrived at the Kuchiki mansion. "Isn't this…" Hisana looked at her house and I let a small giggle and said "Come with me" and I dragged her away from the main door.

Hitsugaya's POV

I didn't know where to go, Karin no longer lives in the world of the living. I wasn't in my gigai since I do not want anyone to see me nor do I want to meet that Genji guy to attack me like last time. As I was walking I saw Yukio with Ishida discussing something, I tried to get away but I failed since Yukio has noticed me and grabbed me. "Come with me for a second" he whispered in my ears and left. I followed him just as he was asked to.

We went into a forest and Yukio stopped in his track and so did I. "What do you want Yukio?" I asked. Instead of an answer from him, I got a punch across my face. I stumbled sideways and glared at him. The Yukio that I once knew when I fought with him before wasn't like this. "You're a good for nothing taichou" He said to me.

"What's that?!" This time I put my hand on the hilt of my zanpakuto.

"I said you're a good for nothing"

That's it I drew my zanpakuto and attacked him, he has also set a barrier between the two of us to deflect the attack. Sadly that I don't have Hyorinmaru with me for now since I never expected for this to happen. Before I launch another attack at him I was trapped inside a box like the one when Karin and Hinamori fought at the underground training room at Urahara Shouten.

"What's the meaning of THIS!?" I demanded. Yukio glared at me and he said "Why didn't you go after her?"

Somewhere in a dark place… (Normal POV)

"Everything is moving smoothly as planned" a kneeled girl said. "Well done Rue, soon Soul Society will be in my hands and every one of you will move into another level once we get him" a voice said to Rue.

"How's my hime-sama?"

"She's in her room as usual looking out the window hoping for someone to save her"

"Lies, hime-sama is strong so there's no need for someone to save her"

"I do apologize bocchan demo she's still the same."

"That's all I want to know thank you. I shall pay a visit to my hime-sama"

"Wakarimashita"

"Rin-hime how are you doing?" the man asked. Karin looked away from the window and looked at the man. The man was a bit taller than Karin, with long white hair up to his chest with blood red eyes looking at her. "What do you want Hitomu?" Karin asked.

The man known as Hitmou sighed and said "Rin-hime I'm worried about you at least you should answer my question first"

"As you can see I'm doing fine"

"Glad to know, I just wanted to check up on you. You look stunning my darling" Karin looked at the dress she's wearing. Karin was wearing a white bikini with red swirls, her bottoms had a long white cloth with a big blood red rose printed on the center of it, her hips were covered a small shard of armors that will protect her away from any scratches or attacks, she was wearing beautiful blood red straps heels with a small heart cut diamond laying on her foot surface. Karin moved to the window of her room and looked at herself, everything was the same except that she has let her hair down and then she turned around. Her bottoms also had a very long cloth that touches the floor.

' _Is this really me?_ ' Karin thought to herself as she looked at herself. Hitomu walked over to her and hugged her from behind, "My dear hime-sama, our marriage will take in a few weeks. We shall hold our marriage at the place where all your loved ones will see my beautiful wife"

Karin turned around and pushed him away and said "I am NOT your wife and WILL NEVER BE!"

Hitomu smiled and said "My dear, think about it this way, I'll always be there for you unlike that snowman and he doesn't love you back" Karin looked up at him and said "Even if he did, I will not allow my heart to be reached by him"

"Playing hard to get is it?"

"So what if I am?"

"There's nothing wrong about it. You're amazing"

Then there was a knock on the door. "What is it?" Hitomu called out. "Bocchan, we have something to discuss with you" Came the voice on the other side of the door.

"Wakarimashita, I'll be there in a minute. Well then hime-sama you're going to be mine and ONLY mine" With that said Hitomu left. Karin went back to her usual seat and looked out the window. "As if… there's no way that you will get me that easily"

 _ **Its finally done… Sorry to take so long I was thinking hard about her clothes and the guy.**_

 _ **Please Review thank you *Bows***_

 **Ohayo gozaimasu – Good morning**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Dono – Lord**

 **Demo – But**

 **Sama – Master/lady**

 **Ano – Umm…**

 **Gomen – Sorry**

 **Nani – What?**

 **Daijobu – It's fine/I'm fine**

 **Fuku-taichou – Vice captain/lieutenant**

 **Iie – No**

 **Hime-sama – Princess**

 **Bocchan – Young Master**

 **Wakarimashita - Understood**


	15. Wedding Announcement

Chapter 15 – Wedding Announcement

"How… how did you…" Hitsugaya started.

"Know?" Yukio finished Hitsugaya's question. "Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Urahara, Yoruichi and I all know that since Yuzu told us"

"Dooshite?"

"Ever since her death she stopped trusting you and Ichigo in which she now trusts us. Yuzu still trust the two of you but she trust us the most, when people trust each other don't two sides tell each other of what is happening? Hitsugaya you have lost her trust so you might as well die" Yukio said and he started summoning monsters around the cage with his PSP.

"You bastard, I will NOT die. I won't allow myself to die! Not until -"

"Until what?" Yukio cut in, "Until Karin is safe and sound? You just leave Karin to me and the others"

"NO! I will earn her trust back, I will earn everything back! I WILL SAVE HER MYSELF!"

"Karin isn't yours to begin with! She is not an object, she is not a prize waiting for a person to win her! Karin is Karin! You don't even know her!"

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment and looked down, "Then do you know her?"

Yukio stayed silent as well for a moment and said "At least I know her better than you do"

Hitsugaya was about to go on a rampage but then he was dragged into his inner world. There stand was a huge ice dragon looking down at his wielder, "Hitsugaya-sama why are you going on a rampage?" the dragon asked

"Hyorinmaru, watashi…" Hitsugaya started but don't know how to continue

"Was it because of what Yukio has said about him knowing Karin-sama way better than you?"

"Wait a minute! You're in Soul Society how"

"Hitsugaya-sama you know the answer, you're just closing your eyes away from the answer in your heart. I know when you need me so I will always be there to help you no matter where I am and no matter where you are. There's a reason why we zanpkauto spirits and you shinigami were chosen as partners. You must stay calm as you usually do and think things carefully."

Hitsugaya looked down feeling ashamed that he was not being himself. "I know that you are desperate to save Karin-sama. Demo let me ask why do you wish to save Karin-sama? Why won't you let the others go and save her? Do you think Karin-sama would like to be saved?" Hitsugaya closed his eyes and thought hard, and when he opened his eyes he was brought back to the present. "Arigato Hyroinmaru" Hitsugaya thanked his zanpakuto and looked outside through the bars.

"Yukio" Hitsugaya called out, Yukio looked up at Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya continued.

"Yes, it true that I don't know much about her since I have never returned ever since the winter war has ended. Yes, once Karin is safe and sound but I have to see it myself and by seeing it myself I need to be alive to save… to HELP her. She's not an object nor is she a prize to be won just like what you've said. Demo… that doesn't mean I have to die now. Since I have a duty that is incomplete"

"And what could your duty be midget?"

Hitsugaya was pissed that Yukio called him a midget when he actually isn't but for now he ignored him and said "Is to tell her my feelings"

"She wi-"

"I know she won't reply my feelings back immediately, but I will keep on loving her until the day I die" Hitsugaya said.

Yukio looked at Hitsugaya's eyes and saw that he was serious with every word. Yukio sighed he hates to admit it but… he himself have to give up on Karin. The cage disappeared and Hitsugaya stood in mid-air. "Go back to Soul Society. Bring her back!" Hitsugaya was about to leave but Yukio then said "If you ever hurt her! I WILL make her mine! MARK MY WORDS!" Hitsguaya gave a small smirk which is not like him he then turned his head and said "I will never EVER let you take that opportunity" he then shunpoed away.

Yukio walked out of the forest and saw Orihime, Chad and Ishida standing there. "It must've been tough right Yukio-kun?" Orihime asked. Yukio know that lying won't help so he just nodded. He looked down and let sorrow take over him, Chad walked over him and put his hand on his back and said "You did the right thing" Yukio looked up and sighed. "Let's go to Soul Society I have a feeling that Karin will be there now"

With Karin… (Karin's POV)

"Are you ready Rin-hime?" Hitomu asked as the portal opened and his hand held out to me for me to take. I knew where we are going, 3 weeks have passed and now here we are ready to announce our wedding at Soul Society. "Ready" I replied and put my hand in his and walked through the portal with him.

Meanwhile in Soul Society… (Normal POV)

"We still do not have any clues about Kurosaki Karin's whereabouts! We shall put her in our traitor list!" Soutaichou commanded. Ichigo was stunned at what the Soutaichou announced. He stood up and said "Soutaichou! Please give me more time and I will find her and bring her back" Everyone was surprised at how Ichigo was polite at Soutaichou since he was NEVER the guy to do so. "Kuurosaki Taichou, I will not change my mind despite the fact that she is your sister! I hereby announce that Kurosaki Kairn is a -"

"Please wait a minute Soutaichou" This time everyone looked at Hitsugaya.

"Nani Hitsugaya Taichou?"

"Kurosaki Karin's zanpakuto, Kyuu-dono is still with us in Soul Society. If Kurosaki has truly decided to betray us she wouldn't have leave her zanpakuto here"

Silence took the place as what Hitsugaya said was true. "You may be right, demo… there is a possibility that she left her zanpakuto here to destroy Soul Society." Soutaichou countered. There was whispering happening and Hitsugaya and Ichigo were having a hard time to stop Soutaichou from making Karin a traitor.

"Silence!" Soutaichou shouted as he spread his reitsu around them. All taichous stopped the whispering among each other and looked back at Soutaichou. "I hereby announce that Kurosaki Karin is a traitor and a threat to Soul Society! Lock her zanpakuto away!"

"Ara ara~" a voice said and all taichous whipped their head around and saw a portal appeared in the middle of the meeting hall. "What a cruel Soutaichou~ Just because hime-sama have went with us to protect all of you, you are announcing that she is a traitor and a threat. Oh how it pains my heart" Hitomu said as he walked out the portal

"Who are you!?" Soutaichou demanded. Hitomu smirked and bowed "I am Hitomu, it's a pleasure to meet all the taichous at one place"

"What is your business?"

"Nothing much I'm just here to announce something wonderful with my soon to be wife" Hitomu replied as he held out his hand at the portal and out came Karin in the same clothing as before. Everyone was shocked especially Hitsugaya, he felt like a quincy arrow has shot through his heart. Hitomu smirked and said in a louder voice "All of you are hereby invited to our wedding today!"

 _ **What will happen next? Review please**_

 **Dooshite – Why**

 **Watashi – I**

 **Sama – Master/lady**

 **Demo – But**

 **Soutaichou – Head Commander**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Nani – What/ What is it?**

 **Dono – Lord**


	16. Planned Failed

Chapter 16 – Plan failed

Everyone was silence since they do not know how to react nor what to say at this sudden announcement. Hitsugaya clenched his fists and glared at Hitomu, Hitomu smirked that every shinigami captains here are speechless. He then walked over to Soutaichou and said "And you old man can continue to live his life freely without any work to worry about" Soutaichou looked at him. Hitomu's smirk grew wider and went back to Karin's side and held her close. "You should all be thankful to have the chance to participate our wedding if it weren't for my Rin-hime, right darling?" Hitomu asked as he held her close.

Karin put her head against his chest and said "Right" Hitomu smirked while Hitsugaya watched the scene. He was super angry but he doesn't know how to react. ' _I'm so useless_ ' he thought.

As Hitomu held Karin close to him and Karin's hand on his chest she looked down and whispered loud enough for her to hear it herself. "Hado no san-ju ichi, Shakkaho" A small red ball appeared visible enough for her and Hitomu to see, when Hitomu looked down there was a blast. Karin jumped out of the smoke and revealed a somewhat wounded Hitomu. Hitomu held his left arm and glared at Karin, "You!"

Karin glared back at her and held out her hand and shouted "Come Kyuu!" Her zanpakuto then appeared and was about to slash Hitomu but was blocked by black feathers. "Hitomu bocchan!" a portal appeared and out came Rue. Rue grabbed hold of Hitomu and guided him away, Karin was about to make a dash towards the portal but the portal was closed. Karin glared at the ground, everyone was surprised at what just happened but they quickly went back to their previous positions. "Kurosaki Karin!" Soutaichou shouted. Karin turned around and went on her right knee with her zanpakuto on her side.

"I will accept any punishment Soutaichou" Karin said as her head was down.

All the shinigami looked at Soutaichou wanting to know what he would do to the young Kurosaki that has went against Hitomu. Soutaichou cleared his throat and said "Kurosaki Karin" the atmosphere of the room became very tense. "Your punishment is…" Soutaichou continued as he looked at the young girl in front of him. "Is to stay in Soul Society permanently" Karin was surprised at the punishment she has received and so was all the other taichous. Karin looked up at Soutaichou and she said "Demo I have left Soul Society and became a threat to Soul Society!"

"I have not declared such things about you being a threat to Soul Society nor are you a traitor right minna-san?" Soutaichou asked. All the taichous smiled and replied in unison "Hai!"

After the meeting Karin was taking a walk in Soul Society unaware that every male shinigami are looking at her dangerously. As one male shinigami hid his reitsu and was about to grab Karin from behind, he was stopped by a voice and Karin has also stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What do you think you are doing?" Hitsugaya asked angrily at the shinigami. "Hi… Hitsugaya-taichou!" the male shinigami called out nervously. "Do you not know that she is Kurosaki Ichigo's sister?" Hitsugaya asked. The male shinigami began to pale and bowed and disappeared. Hitsugaya glared at all the other male shinigami and the rest started to continue their way or whatever they were doing.

Karin looked at him pissed and Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows. "What? I just saved you from being touched."

"And I am grateful demo there was no need for you to say I am THE great hero's sister!" Karin shouted. Hitsugaya looked at her and blushed and looked away.

"Don't turn around look at me!" Karin demanded instead of grabbing Hitsugaya's attention a white clothes was thrown at her.

"What was that for!?" Karin demanded angrily at Hitsugaya's action.

"Wear it to cover youself" Hitsugaya said while not looking at Karin. Karin then remembered that she wasn't wearing her usual shinigami robes. She wore the white clothes that was thrown at her and noticed it was his haori, it was a bit big but it was also big enough to cover mostly of her revealed skins. "A… Ari… Arigato" Karin thanked him as she looked away ashamed. Hitsugaya nodded and he started to walk past her, he then stopped in his track and looked back at Karin and asked "Are you coming or what? Karin Taichou" Karin looked at him and soon walked with him.

It was a silent walk between the two, "Gomen…" Hitsugaya started, Karin looked at him with a puzzled look. He then continued, "Gomenne Karin… I know that you don't like to be called as the hero's sister but it was the only way to stop those shinigami to look at you" Karin looked down at the floor and said "Arigato To… Hitsugaya taichou" Hitsugaya nodded and closed his eyes, he was so close to hear her calling him by his name again instead of his surname.

"By the way…" he said, Karin looked at him again and Hitsugaya continued "It's not Hitsugaya taichou, you're the taichou now" Karin noticed what he meant she gave a small giggle. Hitsugaya gave a small smile and noticed a certain reitsu. He sighed and Karin asked "What's wrong?" He looked at her and said "We should get going" Karin was confused and as she was about to ask she felt a pair of strong arms picking her bridal style and shunpoed away.

Karin grabbed hold of Hitsugaya's robes due to the sudden increase in speed. Hitsugaya kept on jumping from one roof to the next away from the reitsu. When he was sure that they were safe he went slower, Karin looked up at him and felt her face flush so she turned her head around.

"Shimatta! I lost them!" cried a busty fuku-taichou with another fuku-taichou at her side. "Matsumoto fuku-taichou… I don't think it would be a good idea to follow them" Said the other fuku-taichou. "Hinamori! Come on don't you think they are meant for each other!?" Matsumoto cried out. Hinamori sighed and nodded and said "Then let's leave them alone." Matsumoto pouted but shunpoed away to the 9th division. Hinamori stood there and looked at the direction that Hitsugaya took, she smiled and said "Omedeto Shiro-chan, you have to protect her"

With Hitsugaya and Karin

Hitsugaya finally landed on the ground and put Karin down. Karin looked around her and noticed that she was at the tenth division taichou's office. "Why did you bring me here?" Karin asked. Hitsugaya walked to the door and said "I'll be right back stay here and DON'T go anywhere especially on how you are dressed!" The door closed leaving Karin there alone. Karin sighed and sat down at the taichou's desk, ' _Wow! Karin-sama he have a lot of paperwork that hasn't finished!_ '

' _Yeah Kyuu… no wonder why we have some missing paperwork from the tenth division_ ' Karin looked at the two piles of paperwork and noticed that on the right was the complete and on the left was incomplete. Karin picked up one of the paperwork on the right and looked through it.

"Please don't mess them up" Karin looked up and saw Hitsugaya has returned with a set of clothes with him. "Don't worry I know" Karin said, Hitsugaya nodded and walked towards her and handed her the clothes. "Change into this until you go home" Hitsugaya said. Karin grabbed the clothes and got up, "By the way it's mine if you're wondering about who it belongs so it might be a bit big" Karin nodded slowly and as she walked towards the door, but was stopped by a strong hand that is holding her arm. "Are you going to let me change or do you want me to change here?" Karin asked annoyed. "Come with me" Hitsugaya said and went to the window. Karin followed him and he jumped out, Karin did the same and they made their way to another room.

"Change in here once you finished come to my office, just go the usual way don't go from behind" Hitsugaya said and as he was about to leave Karin grabbed him and said "Don't forget your haori" Karin took off the haori and gave it to him. Hitsugaya smiled and grabbed the haori from her. He then kissed her on her head which surprised the both of them. "Gomen…" Hitsugaya quickly apologized and left with a deep red blush on his face.

Karin was blushing mad at what Hitsugaya has done. Kyuu chuckled at his/her master's reaction. Karin then brushed off the scene in her mind and quickly changed. She went to Hitsugaya's office like he told her to, when she opened the door she saw him working on his paperwork already. "Heading back?" Hitsugaya asked without looking up. Karin nodded, "Demo, I have a question"

"Nani?"

"Why didn't you take me back to my house?"

"I don't know where you live. I've been to your house once demo there was no obvious path to your house besides only your sister and your father knows but they both went back to the world of living since Yuzu is needed at school, seems like there was an early start of school according to Yukio." Hitsugaya explained. Karin nodded and turned around and said "Arigato Hitsugaya taichou" Karin then shunpoed away, leaving Hitsugaya to finish his work.

Hitsugaya's POV

"Why did I kiss her?" I asked to no one in particular as I took a small break from the paperwork. Hyroinmaru chuckled and said ' _Hitsugaya-sama I'm sure that you know_ '

' _I do know… demo… Karin doesn't like it nor does she love me back_ '

' _Let's not forget that she doesn't trust you_ '

' _Urusai_ ' I said and continued doing my work. Once I finished my paperwork, Matsumoto came back just in time. "Matsumoto give this stack of paperwork to Kurosaki taichou" Matsumoto looked at me as if I was crazy and she then said "HAI~~~" I noticed that Matusmoto was drunk, I sighed but didn't change my order since I do know that she will be fine even if she was drunk.

With Hitomu and Rue…

"Bocchan…" Rue said as she watched Hitomu on his throne with so many pipes inserted in his left arm. Hitomu glared at nothing and said "Rue! Once I am healed! We shall invade Soul Society with everyone! Get them prepared and bring the hollows as well!"

"Hai!" Rue bowed and left as she went to do what she is supposed to do. Hitomu continued to glare at nothing and said "I WILL dominate Soul Society and you. You belong to me and ONLY me, Kurosaki Karin"

 _ **Kyaaaaa! A bit of Hitsukarin here! Do you think there were any love? Well I did! :D**_

 _ **Anyways please review thank you**_

 **Soutaichou – Head commander**

 **Hime – Princess**

 **Hado – Way of destruction**

 **San-ju ichi – 31**

 **Bocchan – Young master**

 **Demo – But**

 **Minna – Everyone**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Arigato – Thank you**

 **Gommen/gommenne – Sorry**

 **Shimatta – Crap/damn/shit**

 **Fuku-taichou – Vice captain/ lieutenant**

 **Omedeto – Congratulations**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Urusai – Shut up**


	17. Sudden Message

Chapter 17 – Sudden message

Karin's POV

I woke up with the sun shining through my window hitting my face. I groaned and rolled over my bed forcing myself up. Once I got up went to the bathroom and took a warm shower, I changed into my regular robes with my haori and went out of my room. I made my way to the dining room knowing that my breakfast has been prepared, once I walked in there I saw a male with long orange hair as long as mine if I let my hair down which reaches the end of my spine in a traditional male kimono clothing it was black and have fires decorating on it like it was burning, with his wolf ears.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Karin-sama" The man greeted. I smiled and said "Ohayo Kyuu" Kyuu smiled at me and I made my way to my seat.

"Strange for you to be in this form" I said as I slowly ate my breakfast

Snickering could be heard and Kyuu looked at me "There was a sudden meeting and so I had to go"

"What meeting?"

"A meeting about Hitomu's next move"

Karin stopped her hands and looked up at Kyuu, "And why am I not informed about this?"

"You were having a nice sleep, you have a lot of paperwork to do from the divisions as the zero division taichou of Soul Society and you also have paperwork from hell" Karin groaned from the response of Kyuu.

"Karin-sama it's time we r-"

"Revive him, I know I know" Karin said as she finished her last bite.

"Come Kyuu, tell me about how well the festival was." Karin said as she got up and made her way to her office with Kyuu following behind her.

Hitsugaya's POV

I was panting hard, I was full of sweat. It's just 6:15 in the morning and here I am doing my regular training in the cave. In my hand was my zanpakuto in its shikai form practicing on a stupid rock. "Shit!" I swore as I turned around, ' _A damn rock can't move and I need to practice on a moving object!_ ' I thought out loud.

' _Then I shall train with you_ ' Hyorinmaru said to me.

' _Nani?_ ' I asked

I heard him sigh and he said ' _Come_ '

I was dragged into my inner world where it was full ice every single place and there I saw Hyorinmaru in his human form instead of his dragon form. In his hand was a sword and it was in shikai and I felt a sword in my hand I looked at it but mine wasn't in Shikai.

"Hitsugaya-sama, do you know why Karin-sama was able to defeat Hinamori-sama without releasing her zanpakuto?" He asked me. I looked at him with a puzzled look and said "How should I know?"

He looked at me and said "It's because she has been training with Urahara without releasing her zanpakuto and she has been training with Kyuu-dono like this"

"How did you know?" I asked, Hyorinmaru smirked and said "I was with them all the time"

"NANI!" I shouted out but I heard him laugh. Damn am I pissed, tricking me like that, he's in big trouble now.

"Just kidding, I asked Kyuu-dono when you went to the world of the living" I relaxed at his honest reply and nodded.

"Come let's train before 7" he said and shunpoed in front of me and swing his sword and I quickly dodged it.

Over an hour…

I was seriously tried now as I made my way back to my room to take a shower and have a quick breakfast. I seriously never knew that training with my own zanpakuto could be this tiring, I went inside my room and started to undress from my sweaty robes and walked to the bathroom to have a cold shower.

Once I stepped out, I changed into a clean one and noticed that I had a missing set of clothes. ' _Where's the other set?_ ' I thought, I felt Hyorinmaru rolled his eyes and said ' _Did you forgot? You lend it to Karin-sama yesterday_ ' memories of yesterday flashed back into my mind and I blushed and quickly got my haori and made my way out of my room to my office.

Karin's POV

"So that's what happened, glad that everything went alright" I said as I continued on my paperwork. "Hai Karin-sama" Kyuu said as he was reading through a book in the office.

"Kyuu give me a brief information from the meeting in hell"

"Karin-sama, according to Gin, he says that Hitomu will take a while to heal demo at the same time he is preparing to invade Soul Society one he is fully recovered." I sighed and leaned back, ' _Why am I not surprised?_ '

"Karin-sama, Kyuu-dono" A voice outside my office door called out to me and Kyuu. "Nani?" I asked

"A meeting is being held at the King's palace, all the other zero division taichous are making their way to the meeting hall"

"Wakarimashita, you may be dismissed" I got up and looked at Kyuu, and grabbed my zanpakuto with Kyuu disappearing and returned into his 'other' home. I went out of my office and made my way to the zero division taichous' meeting room in the King's palace.

Meanwhile in the tenth division (Normal POV)

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yelled when he opened the door of his office. There he saw on the floor was Matsumoto, Hisagi fuku-taichou and as well as Kira fuku-taichou sleeping. "Mnn? Nani? Ara! Ohayo taichou!" Matsumoto called out happily. Tick marks were appearing on Hitsugaya's head seeing that the paperwork from yesterday wasn't delivered to Kurosaki taichou. "CLEAN THIS PLACE UP BEFORE I COME BACK! AND I WANT IT TO BE SPOTLESS!" Hitsugaya grabbed the paperwork and made his way to the 5th division.

"Hitsugaya taichou of the 10th division here to deliver paperwork to Kurosaki taichou" Hitsugaya announced at the 5th division entrance. "Hai! Please make your way Hitsugaya taichou" a shinigami said while opening the entrance. Hitsugaya made his way to the office of the 5th division. He opened the door and saw Ichigo sitting over there with Rukia next to him. Momo was nowhere in sight. "Hitsugaya taichou" Rukia got up and bowed. Hitsugaya nodded and looked at Ichigo, "Kurosaki, I have another stack of paperwork for you" Ichigo groaned and hit head on his desk. Rukia smacked his head and Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya and said "Just leave it over there Toshiro"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou for you!" Hitsugaya shouted and placed the stack of paperwork on the floor next to his desk. "You're sister is safe at home why don't you go and visit her?" Hitsugaya asked

Ichigo looked down and said "Toshiro… Karin doesn't need me to go and see her… besides she hates me" Hitsugaya nodded in understanding, "Demo… you need to speak to her even if she hates you"

"Toshiro I -"

"ICHIGO! GO AND TALK TO HER RIGHT NOW!" Rukia shouted. Hitsugaya and Ichigo looked at her sudden outburst.

"Demo… watashi -"

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo was silent, Hitsugaya felt that he doesn't belong here and he said "Well… then I'll be heading back to my do-"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!"

"Whoa! Kuchiki this has nothing to do with me!"

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Hitsugaya then was forced to stay at the 5th division for around about two hours of Rukia's lecture.

After two hours…

Rukia left the division raging leaving Hitsugaya taichou and Ichigo in the captain room with fear. "Damn… Kurosaki taichou you have a one scary girlfriend" Hitsugaya stated.

"At least you know part of my pain of being shouted by my girl… Although seriously we are the taichous a higher rank than her we still…" Ichigo said

"Got lectured by a fuku-taichou…" Hitsugaya finished Ichigo's sentence. They both let out a sigh while they continued to kneel on their knees on the floor.

"What a pathetic scene" they heard a voice said, they turned their head around and saw Yukio, Ishida, Chad and Orihime standing at the door. Ichigo and Hitsugaya blushed since they are ashamed of their positions as taichous. They got up and dusted off the imaginary dusts on their pants and looked at them. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Came to visit you Ichigo" Chad said.

"Onii-chan!" a sweet voice called out and went to hug Ichigo. Ichigo was surprised and noticed it was Yuzu, Yuzu smiled happily.

"What you doing here? Didn't you go back to the school?"

"Yeah but tomorrow is the weekend so I decided to come here" Ichigo smiled at his young sister and hugged her.

Hitsugaya and Yukio looked at each other and give a quick nod. "Well Kurosaki taichou I shall be taking my leave"

"Ah! Sure see you later Toshiro!"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou to you!" Hitsugaya called out before he shunpoed away. Yukio sighed and said "I have something to discuss with him, I'll be back soon" with that said Yukio has also disappeared and made his way to the tenth division.

"Ichigo we are actually here to tell you something" Ishida said in a serious tone as he adjusted his glasses. Yuzu then moved away and said "Then… I'll go inform Hisagi!" and shunpoed away.

"Ah! Matte Yuzu-chan! I'll go with you!" Orihime shouted and ran after Yuzu.

Meanwhile with Karin in the forest…

As Karin was training with two figures Karin stopped her actions and looked up in the sky. "What's the matter Rin-chan?" a voice asked.

"Guys we have a message" Karin said. With that said, a loud scream could be heard through the whole Soul Society. "You guys stay here! I'll destroy it myself!" Karin said and shunpoed to where the sound came from.

"Dooshite?" A shinigami asked with tears falling on her face. A huge black claw and was about to slash the shinigami into two. There was a sound of something cutting, when the shinigami looked up she saw the hand stopped in mid-air and started to dissolve. "Are you alright?" Karin asked

"H…hai"

Karin smiled and shunpoed away. When Karin returned to her training area the two figures looked at her and said in unison "Glad to see you unharmed" Karin smiled and said "Let's go back they will soon to be here"

 **Ohayo/ Ohay gozaimsu – Good morning**

 **Sama – Master/ lady**

 **Nani – What**

 **Dono – Lord**

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Wakarimashita – Understood**

 **Watashi – I**

 **Onii-chan – Older brother**

 **Matte – Wait**

 **Dooshite – Why**


	18. Under attack

Chapter 18 – Under attack

After 4 months…

"Are you sure about this information Yukio, Chad, Orihime, Ishida and Yuzu?" Soutaichou asked. Yukio nodded and said "According to Karin, this information is 100% correct. It seems like they will soon invade Soul Society"

"I see… demo… where is Kurosaki Karin? I would also like to her these information from her directly"

"Gomennasai Soutaichou, demo Karin-chan is also having a meeting at the same time. She's having a meeting in Hell in case you're wondering Soutaichou" Yuzu explained. Soutaichou and all the other taichous in the room looked each other and looked back at the group of people in front of them, not knowing what they should say nor do.

"Well… then minna you are dismissed!" Soutaichou announced, everyone bowed and headed back to their divisions.

"Taichou~" a voice called out, Hitsugaya sighed and turned around to face his fuku-taichou. "Nani Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked, Matsumoto then turned serious and asked "Is it true that they will be invading Soul Society soon?"

"According to the information from Yukio and the others, it's true. Demo we need to ask Karin ourselves." Hitsugaya replied and continued his way back to his division with his fuku-taichou right behind him.

"Taichou, I've never seen Karin-chan for 4 months already!" Matsumoto complained. Hitsugaya sighed and said "As long as she didn't leave Soul Society again then it's fine demo… don't we sometimes see her around here"

"Hai, demo she's here to study or do more training. Sounds like you to be honest"

Hitsugaya just grunted and continued his way with his arms crossed. "Awwww~~ Is our cold hearted taichou blushing?"

"URUSAI MATSUMOTO! DON'T THINK THAT I HAVE FORGOTTEN YOU TRYING TO SPY ON US!" Hitsugaya shouted. Matsumoto gave a nervous chuckle as she walked with her taichou back to their division. As they kept on walking, they saw Yukio leaning against a wall. "Hitsugaya taichou and Matsumoto fuku-taichou could you please follow me?" Yukio asked. Hitsugaya and Matusmoto nodded and walked with Yukio into a forest.

Meanwhile…

"Gin, Ulquiorra go back to the house" Karin ordered. Gin and Ulquiorra nodded and went back into the house. While Karin was taking a break at the side leaning against a tree. "Finished your training?" Yukio asked as he walked towards her. "Yeah, I see you brought some guests Yukio"

Yukio smiled and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto appeared. "KARIN-CHAN! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Matsumoto exclaimed and hugged Karin in a tight bear hug. Karin was then suffocating against her massive breasts. "OI! Matsumoto release Karin! Before you kill her!" Hitsugaya exclaimed seeing that Karin was suffering a lot. "Huh?" Matsumoto asked and realized what she was doing. She quickly released Karin and Karin was gasping for air. "Gomen Karin-chan… Daijobudeska?" Matsumoto asked when she released Karin.

"Now, I'm fine. What are you guys doing here?" Karin asked as she looked at Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. "Yukio was the one who brought us here" Hitsugaya replied. Karin nodded and leaned back, "Wanna join me? And take a break?" Karin asked, Matsumoto was about to agree when she saw Yukio looked at her giving her the look of let's leave THEM alone. "Gomen Karin-chan I have promised Rukia that I will meet her!" Matsumoto apologized and before Karin could say anything Matusmoto shunpoed away. "Well then what about you Yu-" Karin asked as she turned her head and didn't see Yukio there anymore. "I have paperwork to do Kurosaki"

"Take a break Hitsugaya taichou, you've been working your butt off for four months already" Karin said. Hitsugaya sighed and nodded.

"OI! Rukia!" a red head man came running towards Rukia. "Nani Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Have you heard about the news?"

"About the invasion then yeah I did. Nii-sama won't tell me about it so I asked Ichigo about it"

"Speaking of Ichigo… I once saw him afraid of you when we talked about you… why was he afraid of you?"

Rukia then started to laugh and said "Oh that! I gave Hitsugaya taichou and Ichigo a lecture"

"About what?"

"About Karin-chan"

"She changed a lot, both physically and mentally"

"She sure did, she still has the tomboy personality demo… she also became a lovely young lady." Rukia said as she continued to walk with Renji back to their divisions.

"Well… then this is where we part" Renji said as they reached to a corner. "Yeah, see you Renji" Rukia said and Renji and Rukia part ways to go back to their divisions. As Rukia was making her way back she saw Ichigo there with Ishida and Chad. "Oi! Ichigo!" Rukia called out. The guys turned their head and saw Rukia running towards them. "Why are you guys just standing here? Let's go inside and you guys can have a comfortable talk." Rukia suggested.

"Iie, it's fine" Ishida said

"Ara~ Ichigo you also have your own duty as a taichou, you shall take your friends to your division and do your work at the same time while talking to them" Rukia said to Ichigo.

"Ah! Demo… Rukia…"

"ICHIGO~!~!" Rukia said in a dangerous tone of course Chad and Ishida can't tell the difference, while Ichigo just shivered. "Wa… Wakarimashita" Ichigo said and guided everyone back to his division. Rukia smiled and as she was about to go back to her division. She heard a voice called out to her "Rukia?" Rukia turned her head and saw Hisana. "Hi…Hisana-sama" Rukia replied. "Do you have time?" Hisana asked. Karin nodded and Hisana smiled as they both made their way to the Kuchiki mansion.

Hitsugaya's POV

I feel very nervous, I've seen Karin many times demo… I glanced at her and saw that she was asleep. I smiled at her sleeping figure, she looks adorable when she sleeps. Karin then landed on my shoulder which caused me to blush even harder, I swear I heard Hyorinmaru snickering in my head.

"Ara ara~ Karin-sama is asleep" I heard a young lady said and when I looked up I saw a long orange haired lady with wolf ears in a traditional black and fires like it was burning kimono. "Anata dare?" I asked. The girl gave a small giggle and said "Watashiwa Kyuu" The lady replied

"Y… Y… You're a girl?"

"Iie~ I'm a guy"

Man I am confused, she says she's a guy but she's clearly a girl in front of me. Kyuu laughed again. "I'm actually genderless, I can either be a girl or a boy depends on which shikai Karin-sama plans to use"

"What do you mean?"

"I have three forms, male, female and wolf."

"I see… So… then one of the shikai form that Karin used to defeat Kenpachi was…"

"My male form. I'm good at offense in male form or wolf form and defense is my specialty in my female form or wolf form."

"I… I see…." I replied dumbfounded. Kyuu giggled and said "Its getting late, Toshiro-sama will you take Karin-sama with you to your division?"

"Sure… eh? Wait a minute! When did you start calling me by my name?!" Kyuu giggled and looked at me then looked at Karin. "You'll know soon enough, tell Karin-sama that I will take of the hell meeting for her."

"Wa… wakarimashita" I said and picked Karin bridal style and brought her to my division. I opened the door and placed Karin on the couch and cover her with my haori and went back to my desk and continued my paperwork.

I heard a groan and then I got up and prepared a cup of warm tea and brought it to the couch and there I saw Karin looking around a bit confused and I smiled at her. "Ohayo Karin" I greeted her, she turned around and I blushed immediately, man she's much cuter with her bed hair. I took deep breath and handed her the cup of tea, and sat down on the coach next to her. "Karin, Kyuu-dono said she will take care of the meeting in hell"

"I see… Arigato Hitsugaya taichou" Karin thanked me and took a sip of the tea. I stifled a yawn, ' _man I never felt this tired for a long time_ ' "Hitsugaya taichou… I…" "TAICHOU! WE ARE UNDERATTACK!" Matsumoto called out

I got up from my seat and said "GET EVERYONE TO THEIR POSITIONS AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

"Hai!" with that said Matsumoto shunpoed away. I looked over at Karin but she was no longer here. ' _SHIT!_ ' I shunpoed away knowing that Hitomu guy is back for Karin but then I saw everyone in their positions. I sighed hoping that Karin will just stay at home and shunpoed to my position next to Matsumoto in the air.

Karin's POV

"KYUU, GIN, ULQUIORRA! They're here be prepared! Make sure Hisana doesn't show up!" I ordered as I opened the door to my office.

"HAI!"

"Karin-sama…" Kyuu called out to me.

I smiled at her and said "Come Kyuu, let's go"

Kyuu returned into her zanpakuto and I shunpoed to Soul Society.

"Karin! You should stay at home!" Ichi-nii exclaimed at me. "I can't, I'm the reason why they came here in the first place. Protecting Soul Society is my duty"

"What do you mean?" Ichi-nii asked

I ignored him and looked around me, all division taichous and fuku-taichous are here and when I looked down I saw every shinigami being on alert, the 4th division making a camp at every station so they can heal any wounded shinigami. "Karin-chan!" I heard my name being called, I turned around and saw Yuzu, I gave her a small smile and said "Yuzu, go down you'll be safe there"

Yuzu shook her head hard and I sighed, "I can't risk you to get hurt here"

"Same goes for me!"

"Yuzu! Listen! I -"

"Karin!" I wasn't able to finish my sentence since someone has called out to me. I felt blood on my back. "SHIRO-CHAN!" Hinamori fuku-taichou called out, "TAICHOU!" Matsumoto fuku-taichou called out. I turned my head to see if it's really Hitsugaya taichou.

I really couldn't believe it, there were black feathers on Hitsugaya's back. "It really is just like you said bocchan" I heard a voice and looked up, "He sure did protect her." I felt my blood boil.

"You did well Rue" There I saw was Hitomu.

"Konnichiwa hime-sama" I glared at Hitomu. "Hitsugaya taichou!" all the taichous called out to him. "Attack! Minna!" Hitomu ordered. Many hollows appeared and other people appeared like Rue aiming their cero/special attack at us.

I drew out my zanpakuto and called out "PROTECT KYUU!" My zanpakuto changed into a fan. I made a fire vortex surrounding us to prevent any more attack on us. "YUZU! HEAL TOSHIRO RIGHT NOW!" I yelled out. Yuzu didn't say anything and started to heal Hitsugaya. "Gin, Ulquiorra go and save the others I can't leave right now!" I said to a fire wolf that Kyuu has summoned when I made a fire vortex at the same time. "HAI!" is all I got. While the fire vortex kept surrounding us, I went to Hitsugaya and kneel beside him "Baka! Why didn't you save yourself instead!" I cried out to him angrily. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile and said "I will not let anyone harm you." He then closed his eyes one more time. I looked at Yuzu and Yuzu nodded at me in understanding, I got up and said "Soutaichou and taichous of all the divisions as well as fuku-taichous, once this vortex is down, I want all of you to be at your station and kill the hollows and those transformation espada, like Rue. To kill the hollows, you need to slice the mask to the heart or the other way round. As for the espada like Rue, you just need to pierce their hearts."

"Kurosaki Karin, it is quite rude to order people that are higher rank than you are" Kuchiki taichou lectured me. I sighed and said "Matsumoto fuku-taichou you will be in charge of the 10th for now same goes for you Shunsei fuku-taichou"

"OI! Kurosaki!" This time it was Soi-fon taichou calling out to me. I took a step forward and said "The reason that I am doing this is because it is my duty as a…" I felt fires on my back creating the shape of my haori. "Zero division taichou"

 _ **Review please~~~ Thank you**_

 **Soutaichou – Head Commander**

 **Demo – But**

 **Gomennasai – Sorry**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Minna – Everyone**

 **Fuku-taichou – Vice-captain/lieutenant**

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Urusai – Shut up**

 **Daijobudeska – Are you okay/alright?**

 **Nani – What**

 **Nii-sama – Older brother**

 **Anata dare – Who are you?**

 **Watashiwa – I am**

 **Sama – Master/lady**

 **Dono – Lord**

 **Arigato – Thank you**

 **Bocchan – Young master**

 **Konnichiwa – Hello/Good afternoon**

 **Hime-sama – Princess**

 **Baka – Idiot/stupid (In this case it's idiot)**


	19. I love him

Chapter 19 – I love him

Silence took over the place in the fire vortex. Karin was standing in front of everyone where they could all see her. There she is standing in midair with a white haori on her. "It can't be…" Ichigo started.

"A Zero Division… taichou is…" Byakuya continued.

"Here?" Renji finished their sentence.

Karin looked at them and said "Please be prepared" All the taichous and fuku-taichous all looked at Soutaichou. Soutaichou nodded and the vortex went down immediately and every one of them shunpoed to their positions except for Toshiro.

Toshiro's POV

Darkness surrounded me, I could hear everything. Karin is a zero division taichou… and yet all of us has treated her wrongly. "Iie, Toshiro-sama" I heard a voice, it wasn't Hyroinmaru's voice. It was… Kyuu? "Hai, arigato Toshiro-sama. It all thanks to you that Karin-sama is able to reach to her final form in bankai" Kyuu said to me, I didn't get what she meant and she let out a small laugh and said "You will soon know, Yuzu-sama is nearly done healing you" with that said she has left. I opened my eyes slowly and there I saw was Yuzu for sure and Yukio. We were in a box, in which I can see what is happening on the outside of the box.

I tried to sit up demo Yuzu pushed me back down, saying that I'm not well enough to sit. However, being a stubborn person I am, I still sat up and looked out. There I saw Karin in a different form, wolf skin clothes were covering her chest and her lower body. Her arms were also covered by wolf skin cloths and have claws she also had the same cloths on her feet. At her back I saw nine tails hanging around in the air. I couldn't see her face and I hope I could. I slowly stood up and walked towards Karin. Yukio came and stopped me "Hitsugaya you should rest"

"I shall not, knowing that Karin is out there I've got to help!"

"Hitsugaya-kun, Karin-chan is in her bankai form so everything should be fine" Yuzu said to me while she came and told me to sit down. I hesitated and sat down waiting for reitsu to come back to me as soon as possible.

Matsumoto's POV

While killing off these hollows aren't that easy because of their stupid feelings, we have many shinigami wounded and we're the fourth divisions are trying their best to heal them. Right now I'm in charge of my squad demo… I could never be good as Taichou. As I was trying to land a blow on a hollow, another hand hit me causing me to fly away. I waited for the impact to happen but I felt nothing, I looked up and there stood a man that I once loved. The same short silver hair that is straight, his eyes are still the same not revealing his beautiful sky blue eyes still narrowed and with a sly smile like he usually have on him. "G… Gin…" I called out while putting my hand on his cheek, "Hai Ran-chan?" No doubt it was the Gin that I knew. "Dooshite?" We shunpoed back to where she once stood. "Gin… Why are you alive?" I asked, when I looked closely at him I noticed that he was wearing the same clothes like the day he has died.

"Rin-chan revived me for this temporary battle. Enough about me, those questions can wait for later right now we have a bigger problem to deal with." Gin said to me as he faced our enemy. He looked young like a child and have sky blue eyes and beautiful red hair. "My my its my greatest pleasure to meet you Ichimaru Gin" The boy bowed. "And so is mine" Gin replied I looked at him in shock seeing that they knew each other.

"Since you know my name, my I have the honor to know yours?" Gin asked

"Ara! How rude of me! Watashiwa Eiji" The boy Eiji introduced himself.

"Well then Eiji-san, what is YOUR sole purpose on being here?"

"We pawns are here to capture Ulquiorra! Are you sad that on the list?"

"Iie" Gin said and shunpoed out of my sight and reappeared behind Eiji with his zanpakuto on his throat. "It's quite the opposite"

"Teme!" Eiji growled and attacked Gin.

"GIN!" I called out

"Ran-chan protect your division and don't worry about me!" Gin called out and I did as told. Fighting off those hollows with ease knowing that Gin is with me, I know I can pull this off and that Gin will always be there for me no matter what.

Hitomu's POV

"Rue, fight hime-sama demo do NOT kill her as she is our key to rule Soul Society" I ordered.

"Hai bocchan" Rue replied and went to stand in front of my hime. Karin glared at me and said "I see that BOCCHAN is such a coward that he ordered his best pawn to fight" I smirked, I like her guts not only did I want to have her because of her position but it's because she knows how to be herself and I love it.

I felt the ex-espada Ulquiorra here so I made my way to him. However, I was restrained from taking a step forward, I looked at what was restraining me and saw it was chains, not any chains, it was the fire chains. I looked at Karin who was still fighting with Rue in her bankai mode. I sighed still praising her in my heart now that she can fight and restrain someone at the same time. I looked at the box and there I saw the useless tenth division taichou. The guy that MY hime is in love with, I aim at him and shot out a cero. There was a loud blasting sound and I smiled, Karin-hime looked over at the box.

I turned back and decided to wait for Rue to finish her battle with Rin-hime. However I heard, "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" I whipped my head around and there I saw the taichou with ice wings, ice dragon tail, his hands has a layer of ice that looks like claws and 3 ice flowers above him. In his right was his zanpakuto, "How? How did you -"

"It was thanks to Yukio that we were all safe" He replied and gave me a smirk.

I glared at him, I noticed that the fire chains were disappearing and when I looked towards them, there I saw my hime-sama on the ground weak. I smiled and made my way towards her.

"KARIN!" the taichou called out and flew to her, but of course he will never reach her. Black feathers went pass me and went straight to the taichou. "To…shi…ro" Karin called out weakly, I turned my head a little seeing that he was dodging most of the feathers but most feathers went flying back and stab him in the back. Despite him loosing much blood, he still made his way forward. I sighed and raised my right hand and aimed at the taichou known as Toshiro and a green cero was starting to form. "DAME!" Karin called out but I ignored her and fired my attack. The blast happened caused everyone to stop their battle and looked at my way. I didn't mind, there was still smoke but I know that the Toshiro taichou is now over. I turned my attention back at my hime. However, the sight did NOT satisfy me, "RUE WHERE'S RIN-HIME?" I demanded. Her eyes were big and pointed at the smoke. I turned around and there I saw a big wolf… iie, it's a fenrir. A pale orange fenrir with nine tails above the taichou.

Karin's POV

Time seems to slow down when I saw Toshiro slowly making his way to me and the cero was about to hit him. Then darkness came over my sight and when I opened them again, I was in my inner world. There I saw a huge wolf, "Kyuubi Kasai no Okami?" I asked.

"Omedeto Karin-sama" It replied back to me, I looked at it in confusion.

"Kyuubi Kasai no Okami, you're bigger than before?"

Kyuubi Kasai no Okami just snickered and said "I'm a mix, not just a plain nine tailed wolf. My true form is a fenrir that have nine tails." I looked up at Kyuu with doubts in my eyes. "Nani Karin-sama?"

"What is your real name? I doubt its Kyuubi Kasai no Okami"

Kyuubi Kasai no Okami then started to laugh, "Sugoi Karin-sama! Hai, that is correct. My real name isn't that long, however, it is also my name for your basic bankai form or… more like your immature bankai form"

"My immature bankai?"

"Hai, the form you are in right now."

I looked down at my body knowing that this IS my bankai. "Karin-sama" It called out to me, I looked back up at its eyes. "Answer me, Why do you want to save Toshiro-sama? Don't you hate him?"

"Watashi…" Kyuu looked at me waiting patiently, but I myself don't have time. "I hated him for betraying me for not coming back all those times demo… I… I… I still love him" Kyuu smiled at me and said "Come Karin-sama call out my real name… watashiwa …."

I was brought back to reality and forced myself and made my way to Toshiro and the cero. "The demon hell ruler, KASAICHI!" I felt my body transforming into a wolf, felt like I became bigger… iie… I became one with Kasaichi. I landed above Toshiro and the cero has attacked my front leg. I held in the scream and looked at Toshiro.

 _ **Review please thank you :D**_

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Fuku-taichou – Vice Captain/lieutenant**

 **Soutaichou – Head Commander**

 **Iie – No**

 **Sama – Master/Lady**

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Arigato – Thank you**

 **Demo – But**

 **Watashiwa – I am**

 **Teme – You (informal/rude)**

 **Bocchan – Young Master**

 **Hime-sama/hime – Princess**

 **Omedeto – Congratulations**

 **Nani – What?**

 **Watashi – I**

 **Sugoi – Amazing**

 **Kasaichi – Blood Fire**

 **Kasai – Fire**

 **Kyuubi – 9 tails**

 **Okami – Wolf**


	20. A letter

Chapter 20 –

Toshiro's POV

I was saved by a fenrir but it wasn't just any fenrir it was Karin. "Ka…rin" I called out slowly, I myself could't believe that it is Karin above me. ' _Hitsugaya-sama, this is no doubt that it is Karin-sama. She has reached to her mature form of bankai._ ' Hyorinmaru explained to me. Karin has the same features like her zanpakuto spirit demo the look in her eyes was no doubt Karin. She was looking down on me, I know that in her eyes there was sadness. "Karin?" I called out once again. She gave me a weak smile and looked back at Hitomu, I too looked back at Hitomu, the man who hurt MY girl.

Hitomu smirked and went down to our level, iie, it was Karin's level. He held out his hand and said "Come hime-sama" In his hand was a weird looking necklace, Karin glared at him and said in a dangerous tone like a wolf "As if Hitomu, your life shall end here right now!"

Hitomu smirked and said "I will love to see you try hime-sama" without a second thought Karin jumped away and launched herself and attacked Hitomu. I was about to help but was stopped by black feathers. I looked at the right and saw Rue, controlling her feathers and aiming at me. I glared at her and started to attack her.

Karin's POV

I will surely defeat Hitomu, the man who doesn't have the right to take over Soul Society. Hitomu's punch caused me to land further away from him, I got up and saw him ready to shoot a cero at me. I opened my mouth and I felt fires burning in my stomach to my throat to my mouth. He shot his cero and I shot out my fire causing an explosion. I took the chance and quickly made my way behind him.

Once I was behind him, he turned around with wide eyes while my hand/paw was about to pierce his heart, however, I didn't kill Hitomu instead I killed Rue who jumped between us. Hitomu smirked and made his way behind me, before I could do anything he said "Rin-hime come lets us become newlyweds" and put his hand on my back and I felt a wind of energy pushing me down to the ground.

I tried to get up but all four of my legs were tied by an invisible ribbon, I struggled to break through the ribbons but I couldn't. I looked up and saw Hitomu walked over to Rue's body and whispered, "My dear sister, thank you, I will make you proud by becoming the ruler of Soul Society and revive you back where you can be happy and be in the dream place you have always been" Usually no one was able to hear what he says but my hearing goes beyond 10 yards so I can hear, sense, see and feel everything. "You two are siblings?" I asked while struggling, but the more I struggled the tighter the ribbons became.

"Hai, watashiwa Hayata Hitomu and my sister is Hayata Rue. Rin-hime, if you were just a regular shinigami that wields a normal zanpakuto that aren't special like yours then I would have killed you. Demo… because of your zanpakuto I can't kill and I have fallen deeply in love with you" Hitomu made his way towards me, I continued to struggle wanting to get away from Hitomu demo… these stupid ribbons!

"Rin-hime once I slash you over your heart I will rewrite your feelings for that chibi-taichou" Hitomu said as he raised his sword ready to slash me. Feeling helpless the way I am, I could only watch in horror.

He swing his arm and I closed my eyes waiting for the blow. However, I felt nothing, I looked up and there I saw Toshiro blocking the blow that I was about receive in front of me. "There's no way I will let you rewrite her feelings!" Toshiro yelled out.

"What does it have to do with you?" Hitomu asked

"Everything! Because Kurosaki Karin here doesn't belong to ANYONE! She is NOT a sitting prize nor an obedient pet waiting for her master to come and take her away! Nor is she a SLAVE!"

"I already said, I am DEEPLY in love with her"

"Even if you ARE deeply in love with her! I will not let you have her! I will protect her! Iie… I will be there to support her!" Toshiro yelled out and pushed Hitomu away and faced me and swing his zanpakuto and four ice dragons came out and cut off the invisible ribbons that binded me. I smiled inside but I concealed it since we still have a mutual enemy to defeat. "Ikimas Toshiro" I called out to him, Toshiro looked at me and nodded, we both headed towards Hitomu and finished our last battle against him together.

After 3 years…

It has been 3 years ever since the attack, Soul Society was safe and sound, this time no one has lost their life thanks to the help of the fourth division and Yuzu. Yuzu has already taken over the family clinic, Goat-chin has returned to Soul Society taking care of the 9th division. Ever since that war in Soul Society, I have Ichimaru Gin and Ulquiorra alive forever. Gin is still a shinigami and Ulquiorra is still an espada, these two have been with me ever since we won the battle. They are great help with my work as the zero division taichou.

Yuzu often comes by and visits us, or to be more precise her sweet boyfriend… which is Shunsei Hisagi, the 9th division fuku-taichou. I have never seen Toshiro after the battle when he was taken to 4th division to heal due to his severe wounds that he took. Of course I had them too… demo… it wasn't as bad as Toshiro's. Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee, Hinamori fuku-taichou and Rangiku have been trying to contact me through Yukio and Yuzu. Kept on telling me that I should go see Toshiro and etc. There was no more paperwork for me today. I forced Gin and Ulquiorra out to go and meet the women they love and tell them that they will be here from now on. I sighed and sat down on my couch and drifted off to sleep. I was dragged into my inner world and there I saw Kyuu in his male form. Even though his true name Kasaichi, he still prefers us to call him Kyuu since I will still be calling him out like that for Shikai and for my immature bankai.

"Kyuu?" I called out

"Karin-sama, are you sure its fine to leave Toshiro-sama like that?"

I sighed and made my way to him and sat next to him. "Kyuu, you know that once I go back down, everyone will treat me differently"

Kyuu looked at me and didn't continue to push me about it. So instead we talked about random things.

Toshiro's POV

I was out of the 4th division two years ago… I was still in my office working on my paperwork but no such luck on finishing them. Since the girl that I love has never showed up, I have written a letter but never had the guts to send it to her. I looked at the letter sitting right next to the pile of paperwork that I have done. I sighed and continued to work through my paperwork. "TAICHOU!" Matsumoto called out to me when she opened the door, I sighed and asked in an annoyed tone "NANI?"

"What you doing here! You should go and find her!" Matsumoto exclaimed at me. I sighed once again and got up. "Matsumoto take this pile of paperwork to the 9th division." I said once I put my hand on the pile of paperwork, then made my way out to meet Hinamori and her boyfriend Kira.

"OI! TAICHOU!" I heard Matsumoto called out to me as I shunpoed away.

Matsumoto's POV

I leaned against the door when my taichou has just shunpoed away leaving me with a pile of paperwork. I looked at it and made way to his desk to grab the paperwork. Once I picked up the paperwork I saw a letter next to it, I also picked up the letter and looked at the back of the letter, _To Karin_ was written on the back, my eyes went wide and quickly made my way to the 9th.

"KUROSAKI TAICHOU!" I shouted out once I reached to the 9th division captain office. There I saw Hisagi, Yuzu and Isshin sitting on the couch talking to each other about something happily. "AH! Rangiku how may I help you?" Isshin asked me, "I am here to deliver a pile of paperwork from Hitsugaya taichou" Isshin sighed when he heard the word paperwork but gestured to his desk meaning to leave the paperwork on his desk. I did as told and quickly asked "Do you know where Karin-chan live?" Isshin and Yuzu-chan looked at each other and then looked at me. "I have something for her from taichou" I explained. Isshin was about to say something but there was a familiar reitsu outside at the captain's office. "Isshin-san, your daughter demands your paperwork to be done" the familiar voice, the voice of the person that I love that I never saw ever since the battle ended. "Come in Ichimaru Gin" Isshin said, the door slid open and there I saw was Gin. "Gin…" I called out, Gin looked at me and gave me his same smile as usual.

"Ran-chan, long time no see" He says and tears started to build up and slowly falling down on my face, I moved the letter away so that it won't get wet.

 **Sama – Master/lady**

 **Demo – But**

 **Iie – No**

 **Hime-sama – Princess**

 **Ikimas – Let's go**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Fuku-taichou – Vice Captain/lieutenant**


	21. Burning Flame and Freezing Ice

Chapter 21 – Burning Flame and Freezing Ice

Gin knocked on the door of Karin's office. "Come in Gin, Rangiku" Karin replied, Gin opened the door and saw that Karin was looking through at files of information about hollows that were sent to hell. "Rin-chan, take a break" Gin said and made his way to the couch, Rangiku just stood there and watched on how Karin was working. Karin got up and looked up at Rangiku and gestured her to the couch. Karin sat in front of Gin and Rangiku sat next to Gin.

"How may I help the both of you?" Karin asked. Gin smiled and said "Iie, Karin taichou it's not us that you need to help us, it's you who need help" Karin looked at Gin with a puzzled look and sighed. "Dooshite?"

Gin then opened his eyes and looked seriously at Karin, "Taichou, you have finally opened up once again and so why are you closing your heart once again? Especially from the man you love."

Karin sighed and said "Gin, knowing Toshiro, he will be working hard on his paperwork and don't have time for romance, like me."

"What lies taichou, you finish your work swift and quick, Hitsugaya taichou is able to finish his work if he has the help of Ran-chan sweetheart here"

"Oi! GIN!" Rangiku exclaimed while Gin gave a small chuckle.

Karin smiled at them and said "Gin, I may have time for romance demo… what about Toshiro?" Gin then looked at Rangiku and Rangiku then said "Karin-chan… iie, it's Karin taichou, ano…"

"Rangiku call me how you usually call me or else I will call you Matsumoto fuku-taichou" Karin said.

"Hai… Ano… Karin-chan, there's something that taichou has been planning to give you but couldn't so I brought it to you for him" Rangiku exclaimed and held out the folded letter that she found on Toshiro's desk.

Karin took it and nodded in thanks, she looked at the letter and the words ' _To Karin_ ' was written on it. Karin looked up at Gin and Rangiku and asked "Mind if I read it?"

"Iie, go ahead" Gin said and he got up and left the room.

"Go to him Rangiku, I'm sure there's something that he wants to tell you" Karin said when she noticed Rangiku's hesitation. Rangiku got up and bowed and quickly went after Gin.

Karin's POV

I was still on the couch with the letter in my hand. I opened the letter and started reading.

 _Dear Karin,_

 _It has been a long time already… I was forced to stay in the 4_ _th_ _division due to my serious injuries that we battled against Hitomu together. When I woke up from the battle, I saw Matsumoto, Hinamori and everyone else hovering above me but there was one person that I didn't see… and it was you. I stayed in the 4_ _th_ _for a year, each passing second, minute, hour, day and months I was waiting and waiting for you to come and see me but you never did._

 _Once I got out of the 4_ _th_ _two years ago, I came back to my division and into my office. Do you know what was the first thing that I saw on my desk? Hai, it was piles of paperwork demo… it wasn't like the usual piles that I often get, Matsumoto was working on them and once she noticed me she quickly left the division with more paperwork to do. Man… I should really get a new fuku-taichou what do you think? Once I was out of the 4_ _th_ _you still didn't come down from wherever you are… I understand that your rank is higher than mine and you give out orders to all of us even the central 46._

 _Karin… is there a law of a taichou loving a zero division taichou? If there is then I can't help myself but love you for who you are, brave, powerful, caring and many more that I can't express through words. Karin, even if it means for me to be banished from Soul Society, from my position I will still love you no matter what. I love you, I truly do._

 _Karin one thing for sure is that your love is 100% hard to get, do you know why? It's because you're burning brighter your flame is hot; so bright and so hot that my ice can't capture and cover your flame so that it can burn within me. I sounds so selfish right now… demo I really do love you Karin_

 _Aishiteru Karin_

 _From Hitsugaya Toshiro._

I felt warmth in my heart, it feels like my heart is about to explode when I knew that Toshiro felt the same way as I do. I immediately got up from my seat and held the letter in my hand and made my way to the 10th division.

Toshiro's POV

My office now looks like a mess with some paperwork lying on the floor and my drawers drawn open, with the cupboards open with my desk messy. Many shinigami may think that there was a big hurricane that came inside my office. "KUSO!" I yelled out and sat against a wall. I grabbed onto my hair thinking hard of where the letter could be. I only remembered that I left it on the desk next to the pile of paperwork that I told Matsumoto to give it to Kurosaki taichou of the 9th. Unless… Heck no… Matsumoto will not do such a thing the possible thing is that the letter must have dropped on the floor when she picked up the paperwork.

"Is Hitsugaya taichou here?" I heard a voice asking one of the shinigami in my division. I didn't know who was asking since my mind was thinking ONLY about the letter. "He… is in his office demo it's quite cold" I heard the shinigami replied. I must've let out a lot of my reitsu since they think my office is cold. "Arigato" The voice thanked the shinigami and I heard footsteps coming towards my office. I got up slowly and decided to continue to look for the letter, as long as the visitor isn't soutaichou or Karin then its fine the way it looked.

The door slid opened and I didn't care about who it was since I was looking for the letter. "My my, being one of the Gotei 13 division captain, your office is very messy." The visitor commented on my office, my eyes went wide when I recognized that voice I turned my head around and saw it was Karin who was leaning against the door. "Karin…" I said and felt ashamed about the state that my office is.

"Here let me help" Karin offered and walked over to one of the paperwork on the floor.

"Iie, Karin, I can clean this place by myself I can't have someone else to help me especially a zero division taichou" I said, Karin then glared at me and I just crossed my arms and sighed, "I'm serious Karin, take a seat while I clean this place up" Karin didn't listen to me and continued to pick up the papers and I sighed again and also picked up the papers. Once the papers were all picked up we placed them on my desk and I gestured her to the couch and she nodded. She sat down and I went to prepare some tea for her. "So what were you looking for?" Karin asked, I stiffened a little and said "It's nothing"

"Sure, I bet that you weren't looking for a letter"

"Iie, I am not… Chottomatte! Did you just say a letter?"

"Hai" Karin replied with her hand held high enough for me to see. There in her hand IS the letter that I've been looking for.

"Dooshite?"

"Rangiku gave it to me"

"Did you-"

"I read it already"

I felt my face burn and turned my head away from Karin, then I felt a pair of arms around my waist pulling me into a hug, I looked down and noticed it was Karin's arms. "Aishiteru Toshiro" Kairn said while hugging me from behind. I felt a smile creeping onto my face and I spun around and picked her up bridal style. "Oi! T… Toshiro!" Karin called out to me, but I didn't listen to her. I was too happy to care about anything other than Karin. My forehead touched her forehead and said "You really are one troublesome hime-sama"

"Urusai!" Karin said and I gave a small chuckle and our face we're getting closer each second. Our lips finally landed on each other's. When we broke apart, I then asked "Is my ice strong enough to cover your burning flame?"

Karin gave me a smirk and said "Nope, your ice need to keep on building or else one day, my flame will burn your ice and I will escape from your grasp"

I chuckled and said "That will never happen, Rin"

 _ **Kyaaaa! Finished! There will be a special chapter for this story!**_

 _ **Please review thank you!**_

 **Iie – No**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Dooshite – Why**

 **Demo – But**

 **Ano – Umm**

 **Fuku-taichou – Vice captain/lieutenant**

 **Aishiteru – I love you**

 **Kuso – Shit**

 **Soutaichou – Head commander**

 **Arigato – Thank you**

 **Chottomatte – Wait a minute**

 **Urusai – Shut up**


	22. Special Chapter

Chapter 22 – Special Chapter

A decade has past, Soul Society is back to its peaceful state, "OI! MATTE! DAICHI!" while… maybe not…. "Come on! You are a slow poke HIKARU!" A bright orange spiky short hair boy with violet eyes known as Daichi was shunpoing through the whole Soul Society in a rush. "OI! It's not like the division is going to disappear soon!" His friend a pale white boy with orange straight short hair with green eyes known as Hikaru complained.

"And don't forget that I'm a mix! My speed is way better than yours Kurosaki Daichi!" Hikaru shouted and shunpoed and passed his friend. "NOW LOOK WHO'S THE SLOW ONE!" Daichi growled and quickened his speed, Hikaru noticed the increase in speed and also quickened his speed. On the ground there were many shinigami ignoring the raging wind as if it was something usual, because it was. Kurosaki Daichi the son of Kurosaki Ichigo, the great hero and the 5th division taichou and Kuchiki Rukia, a noble woman from the Kuchiki clan and the fuku-taichou of the 13th division; has just graduated from the academy along with his friend Hikaru Cifer. Hikaru Cifer is the son of Orihime Inoue an ex-human that became a shinigami and worked in the 4th division and Ulquiorra Cifer, an ex-espada that works with the zero division taichou.

"Come on! Let's get to our new division before we both get shouted at!" Daichi exclaimed as he increase his speed, Hikaru sighed and thought to himself ' _Says the one who took the longest_ ' and increased his speed to catch up with Daichi. The both of them arrived at the 6th division right outside the taichou's office and saw no one was around them and Daichi looked proud and said "Look Hikaru we're safe! There's no one here!" Then the door behind him slid opened revealing a very angry Byakuya.

"KUCHIKI TAICHOU!" Hikaru addressed him and immediately went onto his knees. Byakuya nodded at him and then looked at his nephew, "Kurosaki Daichi what took YOU so long to get here?" he asked in a calm tone knowing that it was Daichi's fault that they were late AGAIN. "Oji! well… you see… umm… We got lost" Byakuya looked at him and said "You and Hikaru write a report now in my office! Before I tell both of your parents!" Both Hikaru and Daichi quickly went inside his office and quickly started on their report. Even though Byakuya is a strict taichou/uncle he still loves his nephew and hoping him that he won't be like his idiot father and as for Hikaru, a special friend's son who has helped Rukia a lot whenever she was in the world of the living through thick and thin.

"MATSUMOTO!" The 10th division still stayed the same with the taichou screaming at the escaping fuku-taichou. A black spiky haired boy with turquoise eyes was making his way to the taichou's office and saw a busty women with orange hair running. "Aunt Ran" the boy called out, "Oh! Riku! You're here again!" Rangiku stopped in her tracks. "Hai, it seems like you're escaping from your work again" Riku stated. Rangiku gave a nervous chuckle and said "Oh! Well you know your dad won't come running after me so… sayonara Riku!" Rangiku called out and shunpoed away. Riku sighed and continued his way to his father's office.

"Otou-san are you fine with Aunt Ran running away?" Riku asked as he walked inside of his father's office, Hitsugaya sighed and have his hand running through his messy white hair and said "It's the same Ku… so what are you doing here?"

"Otou-san, kaa-san wants you to hurry and finish your paperwork. What are you and Kenpachi taichou doing? Are the both of you having a competition on who hands in their paperwork late?" Hitsugaya looked at his son and said "Riku, you know even though you are my son doesn't mean that I will give you special treatment"

"Hai hai, otou-san wakarimashita" Riku replied and walked over to his father's desk and took half of the unfinished paperwork and a pen and took it to the couch and started working. Hitsugaya Riku, the son of the tenth division taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro and the zero division taichou, Kurosaki Karin.

"I wonder who you take after…" Toshiro said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Riku asked.

"I mean you just graduated with your cousin Daichi just a year ago and now you're already working on paperwork even though you are an unseated shinigami"

Riku smirked and said "I take after the BOTH of you Otou-san" Hitsugaya sighed and continued to work but never the less still smiled.

"TADAIMA!" Riku shouted, a shinigami appeared and bowed, "Okaerinasai Riku-sama, Toshiro-sama" Riku heard a baby sound and smiled and quickly made his way to the sound. Toshiro smiled and asked "Hisagi and Yuzu are here?"

"Hai Toshiro-sama, as well as Ichigo-sama, Rukia-sama, Daichi-sama and Hikaru-sama" Toshiro nodded and went after his son.

When Toshiro opened the guest room, there he saw his beautiful wife not facing him, his son playing with his cousins and friends, Ulquiorra standing at the side holding a baby, Ichigo sitting right next to his wife on the couch with his arm around her shoulder, Hisagi and Yuzu on the floor watching over their baby. He then noticed that there were two people missing. "Where's Matsumoto and Ichimaru?" Toshiro asked as he made his way next to his wife. "Gin has a special plan for his dear Ran-chan so he's not here" Karin replied

"Matsumoto says she's going to look for Gin" Rukia added.

"And why didn't the shinigami told me about Matsumoto being here?" Toshiro asked and looked at his wife.

"I told him not to tell you or else you're going to kill her before Gin can give her a surprise" Toshiro sighed but knew that his wife was right. He WAS planning to kill Matsumoto by taking away all her secret sakes in his office and tell the bars to never let her in. But this time he will just let it slide.

"Otou-san" Toshiro looked at his son on the ground and asked "Nani Ku?" Riku walked up to him and asked "Can I be the 3rd seat of your division?" Toshiro looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "I don't know CAN you?" Toshiro asked teasingly, everyone giggled at Toshiro's question while his son was getting annoyed. "I CAN!" Riku exclaimed angrily. Toshiro looked at Karin and Karin looked back at him with the look of ' _Think of something. His your son_ ' Toshiro smirked and said "Fine"

"YATA!"

"Demo…" Riku looked at Toshiro when he said the word demo.

"I will make you the 3rd seat if you can defeat Kurosaki Daichi and Hikaru Cifer"

Riku looked at his older cousin and his friend and smirked "No problem!"

"Ah! On one condition though" Riku looked at Toshiro confusingly.

"Don't release your zanpakuto"

"EHHHHH!" Riku called out and Daichi started to laugh at his cousin's reaction while Hikaru tried to stifle his laugh but failed miserably.

"If your mother can do it against her OWN brother then you can too"

"Otou-san!"

"Oi! Toshiro!" Ichigo called out and Toshiro sighed and said "It's Hitsugaya taichou to you"

"That's not fair, you couldn't even defeat Karin without releasing your zanpakuto" Toshiro sighed and looked at his son who was angry at him. "Don't you want to be strong as kaa-san?"

"I DO!"

"Then do as I say"

Riku looked at his father then looked at his mother for help. Karin sighed and said "Come Riku, I'll train you for today since your UNCLES are busy today right guys?" Karin called out, and all the guys except for Toshiro were silent and continued to do whatever they are doing. "Aunt Rin! Can we join?" Hikaru and Daichi asked.

"Of course! Now come along" Karin said and led them to the training area.

"So… Ulquiorra have you decided on a name for her?" Ichigo asked, everyone's attention was now on him and Ulquiorra looked at the baby girl in his hand and said "Hai, her name would be Yoshiko"

 _ **Yay! This story is officially over! Did you all enjoy it?**_

 _ **I'll write a new bleach fanfic when I finished my next story :D**_

 _ **Please do review for me! Thank you! *Bows***_

 **Matte – Wait**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Fuku-taichou**

 **Sayonara – Goodbye/bye bye**

 **Otou-san – Father/dad**

 **Kaa-san – Mother/mom**

 **Tadaima – I'm home**

 **Okaerinasai – Welcome back**

 **Sama – Master/lady**

 **Oiji – Uncle**

 **Nani – What**

 **Yata – Yay/Yes!**

 **Demo – But**


End file.
